The Heart Wants What it Wants
by Deangirl93
Summary: Rachel and Dean were happy together. Until he messed it all up. Will he be able to fix it, and can he say those three words she had said to him?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is my second fanfic, and I have to give some credit to Samgirl19 for giving me the idea for this story. Thanks so much, and I hope you like it. And to everyone else, Please R&R. :)**

Rachel's POV

Getting your heart broken is a lot worse than taking a bullet. And trust me, I've done that. But when your heart breaks, it can take forever for it to mend. The mending hasn't even begun for me. I'm still suffering, and the truth is, I think I'm going to be for a long time. We had been together for 5 amazing months until we ended things. He was perfect. He looked after me, he cared for me. We had a great time together. We had a lot in common. We both loved the same music, the same movies. We even shared a love for cars. He just didn't love me. I loved him, with all my heart. That's when reality sunk in. In a life like this, you can't get close to people, because all they do is get hurt. The life of a hunter is harder than anyone knows. But I'll never forget the day I first met him. My friend and I had just finished up a hunt and were celebrating at a bar.

Flash Back

_March 2005_

"_Well Rach, another one bites the dust" Sarah said, lifting her shot glass._

"_Absolutely" I said, and touched my glass to hers._

_I looked around the bar hoping to meet someone interesting. Slim pickin's I guess. I looked back at the bar and raised my eyebrows. There he was. Trouble written all over him and that's exactly what I liked about him. He wore a brown leather jacket that just screamed hotness to the highest level. I had a sudden urge to go over to him. But instead I went over to the bar. All of which, Sarah didn't take note of. I went over to the bar and asked for a glass of Whiskey. When it was handed to me, I turned to find him staring at me. I looked at him and smiled, and he returned it. I sat down next to him and he scooted closer to me._

"_Hi" he said._

"_Hi" I said._

"_Whiskey? Wow" he said._

"_Yeah I don't really seem like the type to drink that huh? I probably seem more like a martini kind of girl" I said. _

"_Yeah you do. So, what brings you here?" he asked._

"_Well, I'm traveling with a friend" I replied, pointing at Sarah._

"_And your friend doesn't mind that you've ditched her to sit over here with me?" he asked._

"_Honestly I don't think she's even noticed yet. When she's buzzed she doesn't notice much" I laughed, and he joined in._

"_I'm Dean" he said._

"_Rachel" I said._

"_So, why did you come over here?" he asked, raising his eyebrows._

"_Well, if you want the honest truth, I just couldn't keep away from you" I smiled._

"_Wow you sure do speak your mind" he laughed. I smiled at him. I looked over at Sarah and she was not happy._

"_I'll be right back" I said. I got up from my bar stool and walked over to her._

"_What the hell were you doing?" she asked, angry._

"_I was talking to that guy over there" I replied, showing her when he wasn't looking._

"_WOW!" she shouted, but not loud enough for anyone to hear._

"_I know" I smiled._

"_Well don't let me a buzz kill. Go back over there" she said. I did exactly that. I sat back down on my stool._

"_Sorry about that. I had to tell her something" I said._

"_That's cool" he said. We talked for about an hour. We discovered that we both loved Led Zeppelin and that we both shared a love for classic cars._

"_Well I should probably get going" I said, getting up from my stool._

"_Wait, um, I'd like to see you again" he said._

"_Yeah, I would too" I smiled. He gave me his number and I gave him mine._

"_Bye, Dean" I said and left the bar. But not before I heard him say:_

"_Bye, Rachel"_

End of Flash Back

We met again soon after that in Michigan, three weeks later. I wasn't hunting, so I thought I would go where ever I wanted to. Sarah decided to tag along. We went to a bar after we got a room at a motel. When I walked in, I saw Dean.

Flash Back

_March 2005_

_Sarah and I walked into the bar. As I looked around I smiled to myself when I saw who was there. Dean was sitting at the bar, staring into space. I walked over to him but he didn't notice me._

"_Thinking about someone?" I asked. He looked at me and smiled._

"_I didn't think I'd be seeing you so soon" he replied._

"_Oh come on, don't be so negative" I smiled. Sarah walked over to us and I smiled at her._

"_Dean this is my friend Sarah. Sarah this is Dean" I said, introducing them._

"_Hi" he said._

"_Hey. Listen Rach, I'm going back to the room. I have a headache. So, I'll see you in the morning" she said._

"_Okay, I'll see you later. Here take the car" I said, giving her the keys. She waved at Dean, winked at me while smiling and left. I knew exactly what she was doing, so I made a mental note to thank her later._

"_I guess it's just us then" he said. I smiled at him and got a beer. We talked for a while and then he asked me something I wasn't expecting._

"_Do you want to get out of here?" he asked. I smiled at him and nodded. He took my hand I lead me out to the parking lot. I looked at his car and whistled._

"_So, this is the girl I have competition with?" I asked._

"_Yeah this is my baby" he said. We drove back to his motel. This town had two different motels and he just happened to staying at a different one. He opened the door to his room and I walked in. He walked in behind me and turned me around to face him. I looked him in the eyes and he leaned in to kiss me. Soon I felt his lips touch mine and I kissed him back. I felt his lips on my neck as I was undoing his shirt._

End of Flash Back

Eventually I found out he was a hunter. When he found out I was to I was excepting him to leave me. But he didn't. Sarah decided to only join me when I needed her. She took my car considering I was with Dean. Dean even told me everything about his family. Including his brother, Sam. Those 5 months were the best months of my life. Until the day when my whole life fell apart. Dean and I had just finished killing some vampires.

Flash Back

_August 2005_

_Dean had gone to get some food. I was pacing around the room thinking of what to tell him. If I don't now, then I'll never do it. Dean walked in and I smiled at him. He came over and kissed me, softly._

"_Alright let's eat" he said, putting the bag on the table._

"_Dean I have to tell you something" I said, nervously._

"_What is it, babe?" he asked._

"_I'm just going to say it" I said._

"_Okay" he smiled._

"_Dean… I love you" I said. He looked at me and then down at his feet. He shook his head and I started getting worried._

"_Dean, you could say something" I said, walking up to him._

"_What do you want me to say, huh? I… I… well I don't" he said, not being able to say that he loved me._

"_So, where was this going? If you can't tell me you love me then why are we even together?" I asked, welling up. Just then there was a knock on the door. He opened it and in walked Sarah. I had called her for support in case things didn't go the way I wanted them to. Guess I really did need her now. She looked at me and then she looked at Dean. I ran out of the room, crying._

"_Rach, wait" she said, but I slammed the door hard, signaling I wanted to be left alone. I couldn't believe this was happening. Once I had composed myself I went back to the room, I didn't even realise it had been an hour. I knocked on the door, and Dean opened it in nothing but his boxers. He looked at me, shocked to see I was back._

"_Can I come in?" I asked. When he didn't open the door any further I got worried._

"_Dean, what's going on? Let me come in" I said, pushing myself inside. I stopped in my tracks, looking at the bed. Sarah was sitting up, with the sheet wrapped around her. I started crying again, and she went into the bathroom. She came out fully dressed and I was to busy packing up my things, while Dean was trying to convince me of what happened._

"_Baby, please. Just hear me out" he said._

"_NO! I obviously mean nothing to you so you can forget it" I said, grabbing my keys from Sarah, and leaving._

End of Flash Back

Sarah and I eventually made up. She told that she didn't plan it and that she didn't and still doesn't have any feelings for Dean. That it just happened. I don't know what made me forgive her, maybe because she was my friend. But now I've lost her. She was killed by a demon. I couldn't believe that I wasn't able to save her. But I'm happy that we made up before that happened. I couldn't imagine if I lost her with her thinking I hated her. I never saw Dean again after what happened. I thought about calling him, asking him to meet me. But I couldn't do it. No matter how hard I tried, I couldn't.


	2. Chapter 2

General POV

Rachel walked along the foot path to the old house. She thought it was always so cliché that it was always a haunted house that had a ghost. 'Why couldn't a ghost haunt Brad Pitt's mansion? WOW! Brad Pitt' she thought. She took out the salt rounds and put them in her shot gun. She walked through the front and crept slowly across the creaky floor boards. She continued to walk through all the rooms when she saw the ghost in front of her. She shot it with salt and it disappeared. Rachel turned around a few times to see it in front of her again. This time is was too late to shoot it, when the ghost threw her across the room. She tried to get up, but the ghost was coming towards her. She looked for her shot gun but it was lying on the floor, too far for her to reach. The ghost kept coming towards her, when she heard a shot and it disappeared. Rachel opened her eyes to see who had shot the spirit. When she did, she didn't want to believe it. It was him. The same guy with the leather jacket. The same guy with the gorgeous green eyes. The same guy who she was love in with. The same guy who broke her heart. Dean Winchester. She stood up and looked at him in shock. He couldn't believe it was her either.

"Hey, long time no see" he said. He handed her shot gun to her and she took it from him.

"Wish I could say it was good to see you" she snapped. She walked out, but stopped in her tracks when the ghost appeared again. She went to shoot it but it went up in flames.

"Good thing Sam's at the gravesite" he said. Rachel turned to look at him.

"You're hunting with Sam?" she asked.

"Yeah we started a while after you and I… you know" he said, not wanting to bring up the subject. She looked at him and just turned around, walking out of the house. He ran after her and tried to touch her hand in his.

"Baby, please just listen to me" he said. She turned around and slapped him across the face.

"You lost the right to call me that when you slept with my friend" she cried. He looked at her and stepped towards her, but she stepped back. She walked over to her car and got in. She drove away, leaving Dean behind.

Dean's POV

I have never hated myself so much in my life. How could I have done that to Rachel? But I didn't plan it, it just happened. Well did she have to tell me she loves me? But then again, I shouldn't have just said straight up I wasn't in love with her. But I guess that's who I am. I was sitting in the motel room after coming back from seeing her. Sam didn't even know about her, so I was deciding whether I should tell him about her to save him the shock of meeting her. I wanted to tell him about her because well, I'm planning to go see her. I saw her car parked outside the bar and so Sam and I are going. Sam came into the room and I looked at him.

"Sam, take a seat. I have something to tell you" I said.

"Okay" he said, confused.

"When we go to the bar, my ex is going to be there" I said, sitting across from him.

"Wait, your ex? You mean you were with a girl for more than one night?" he asked.

"Yes. Look, she's pissed at me. She's pissed because she told me she loves me and I said I didn't. Then she found me with her friend, and that's where I made a mistake. I saw her at the house where the ghost was. She didn't want anything to do with me" I said.

"Wow. Well, I really don't know what to say" Sam said. I looked at him and grabbed the keys. I drove to the bar and walked inside. I saw Rachel sitting at the bar, beer in hand. I walked up to her and she looked at me, angry to see me there.

"What are you doing here?" she asked.

"Just thought we could talk" I replied.

"Leave me alone, Dean" she hissed. Sam walked up to us and she smiled at him.

"You must be Sam?" she smiled. He nodded.

"You must be Rachel?" he asked. She nodded bringing the beer to her lips. Sam looked at me and I looked at him. He just shook his head and walked off. Rachel looked up at me and I turned to look at her.

"What do you want, Dean?" she asked.

"I just want to explain what happened" I said.

"It took you five years to do that?" she snapped.

"Look I couldn't find you and you never answered any of my calls. I didn't know how to get in contact with you" I said.

"Fine. Explain yourself" she said.

"Well, I know saying sorry isn't going to fix anything. It probably won't even start anything back up between us but, I **am** sorry. I hurt you, and I wish I could take it all back. I wish I was the one who walked out instead of you. It wasn't Sarah's fault, it just happened" I said.

"I forgave her. But I don't think I can do the same for you" she said.

"I know and I don't expect you to. So how is Sarah? Is she here, because maybe I should leave" I asked.

"She's not here, Dean. She was killed by a demon" she replied.

"I'm sorry" I said.

"Its okay, Dean" she said. She looked over at a guy who was looking at her and smiled. But for some reason she didn't smile "her smile". I could tell what I had done to her was affecting her. She wasn't the same Rachel as she used to be. The smile wasn't the same; it wasn't as bright and big as used to be. That little spark she used have in her hazel eyes wasn't there. She wasn't happy, and she hadn't been for a long time.

"Can I ask you something?" I said.

"Yeah sure" she said.

"Have you ever… been with anyone after…?" I said, trailing off.

"No I haven't" she said, sadly. I closed my eyes and shook my head. The amount of women I have been with after her, it really is horrible. She got up from her seat and looked at me.

"Well, I better go. Bye Dean" she said and walked out of the bar.

I really ruined the best thing that's ever happened to me. I have to get her trust back. I need her back in my life. I have to win her back.


	3. Chapter 3

Rachel's POV

The next day I woke up with so many questions running through my head. Why did he have to show up again? Just when I thought I would never have to see him again, he shows up in my life? I can't look at him without wanting to cry. I just wish this pain would go away. I was sitting on the bed when I heard a knock on the door.

"Who is it?" I asked.

"It's Sam" he replied.

"Come in, it's opened" I said. He opened the door and stepped inside. He sat on the edge of the bed and smiled at me.

"What's up Sam?" I asked.

"I want to know more about you. Last night I was just thinking about you and how much Dean told me about you, which wasn't much, he's always closed off from everything. So, I want to know about you" he said.

"Well, I guess I should start from the start. I was born in Wyoming. My mom died when I was three, in a car accident. My father is still alive and I visit him every now and then. I started hunting at 18, when my friend Lisa was killed by something the cops couldn't explain. I was convinced that there was more to the story, and turns out there was a hunter in town at that time. That hunter's name would be Rufus Turner. Rufus and I became friends and he taught me everything he knows. I met another hunter, her name was Sarah. We became fast friends. Then five years ago, I met your brother. We hit off; eventually we got together and stayed happy for five months. He was funny and sweet and really caring. Then I made the mistake of telling him I loved him. It was thorn back in face when I stormed out, only to come back and find him with Sarah. It took a while for me to forgive her but I did, eventually. Then she was killed by a demon two years ago. And now I'm sitting here talking to you, Sam" I said.

"I can't believe I've never heard of you until now" he said.

"Well, I've heard a lot about you, thanks to Dean. Although, I didn't know that you two were hunting together" I said.

"How could he do that to you? I mean don't get me wrong, I love my brother but sometimes, he can be an idiot" he said.

"I know what he did was wrong, but I can't stop loving him. I'll forgive him but I won't take him back. I still love him though" I said.

Sam and I talked for hours. He told me about all the hunts he and Dean had gone on, all the fights, all the stuff about the apocalypse, the demon blood and even them being vessels for Michael and Lucifer. At first I couldn't believe it, but then I thought about all the crap that the angels told them. It was understandable why they weren't going to say yes anytime soon. After a while Sam left my room and soon enough, in walked Dean.

"So, you and Sam had a good talk?" he asked.

"Yeah we did. He knows things about me now and I know things about him and I also know about Michael and Lucifer" I replied.

"He told you about that, huh?" he asked.

"Sure did" I said. He paced up and down the room and I kept looking at him.

"Why are you here, Dean?" I asked.

"I can't do this anymore. I can't just let you do this. You have to do something. Get angry, punch him, slap him, throw me out of the room just don't act like it doesn't affect you, anymore" he replied.

"Dean, this is the only way I can get over you. By being emotionless, it numbs the pain. I know you want me to forgive you and you know what? I will. But I can't take you back" I said.

"So, you forgive me? Just like that?" he asked.

"Yeah, I do. I realised that even though what you did was wrong, I should forgive you because it was a really long time ago" I replied. He smiled at me and I smiled back. My phone started to ring and I picked it up.

"Hello?"

"_Hi, sweetheart"_ the voice said. It was my dad.

"Hi, Daddy" I smiled. Dean was looking at me and I tried to ignore him.

"_How are you, baby girl?"_

"I'm fine dad. What about you?" I asked.

"_I'm good but I called for a different reason. I figured you needed a case so I thought I would call you and tell you about it. A couple in there late 30s was murdered and the police have no idea who did it. I called thinking you should probably look into it. How does that sound? You can stay with me while you're here"_

"That's great dad… but, the think is, I'm with a couple of other hunters right now, and if I came I'd probably have to stay at a motel with them. I could leave without them, but it wouldn't be right" I said. Dean looked at me and I tried my hardest not to let dad know that the other hunter was Dean. When I told dad about him, let's just say he didn't take it well.

"_Well, who are they? Because if you know them well, they could stay at the house"_

"Dad, I don't think that's a good idea" I sighed.

"_Why, honey?"_

"Dad… the hunters are Dean and his brother Sam" I said, closing my eyes.

"_Really? Well, I guess I owe Dean that punch in the face" _

"Daddy, please don't say that" I said, worried.

"_He hurt you Rachel" _

"Dad, I forgive him for what he did. It was a long time ago and I can't be mad at him anymore" I said, looking at Dean. He knew I was talking about him and he looked upset.

"Look Dad, we'll leave in an hour and we should be there by late afternoon" I said, hurrying up the conversation.

"_Alright sweetie. I'll see you soon. Love you"_

"Love you too dad" I said and then hung up. Dean was looking at the floor when he lifted his head.

"So, I'm guessing your dad wants to seriously hurt me?" he asked.

"Don't worry, Dean. He won't do anything as long as I'm around. Try not to be in a room alone with him because then I can't help you" I smiled.

"I'll go tell Sammy" he said. This is going to be great. Dean, Sam and I staying with my dad, hunting. Super.

General POV

Rachel and the boys got to her father's house by late afternoon, just as she said. They pulled into the driveway and Rachel got out of her car, followed by Dean and Sam getting out of the Impala. They took their stuff out of the cars and walked up the front steps. Rachel knocked on the door.

"Hi sweetie" her father said, opening the door.

"Hi dad" Rachel said, hugging him. She turned around to Dean and Sam and looked at them.

"Dad, this is Dean and his brother Sam" Rachel said. "Guys, this is my dad, Eric" she smiled. Eric shook the boys' hands and looked at Dean.

"So, this is Dean" he stated. Dean looked a little scared and at that point wanted to make a run for it.

"Dad, why don't we go inside?" Rachel asked. Eric opened the door for them and they all walked in.

"So, one of the boys' can stay in the guest room and someone can take the couch" Rachel said. Sam silently pleaded with Dean to let him have the guest room, but Dean wouldn't let him. Sam sighed and looked at the couch.

"I'll take the couch" he said. Dean smiled at him and followed Rachel to the guest room.

"So, this is it. The bathroom is across the hall, and my room is right next to this one" she said. Dean sat down on the bed.

"Are you going to show me your room?" he asked.

"Do you want to see my room?" she asked in return. He stood up and she walked over to her room. When Dean entered through the door, he smiled. The walls were decorated in Led Zeppelin, AC/DC, and The Rolling Stones posters. Her bed had a purple comforter and lots of pillows. He walked up to her book shelf and saw all her books. He never knew someone who liked to read that much. He then looked at her cds and grinned. All his favourites were in there. He had forgotten that they had so much in common.

"Dad hasn't changed anything since I left" she said.

"It's awesome how much music you owned when you were 18" he smiled. He turned around to face her and then saw Eric coming into the room.

"Rachel, could I talk to you for a second?" he asked.

"Sure dad" she said and walked out of the room. They walked into the kitchen and Eric turned around to face Rachel.

"What's up dad?" she asked.

"You need to be careful around Dean, sweetheart" he replied.

"Dad, he's not going to do anything and neither am I" she said.

"Honey, I'm your father, just listen to me. You told me what he was like before you two were together and it's not good. He ended up hurting you, and now if anything happens I wouldn't be surprised if he did it again" he said.

"Daddy, please don't talk about Dean like that. He's a great guy even if you don't think so" she said.

"Sweetheart, he hurt you, why are you defending him?" he asked, angry.

"Because I… I still love him" she whispered. Eric looked at Rachel and then walked away. She went back to her room and saw Dean looking through her cds. He looked up at her and smiled, but it soon faded when he saw she was upset.

"Are you okay?" he asked, coming over to her. A tear fell down her cheek and she looked up at him.

"No. I'm not" she said.

"What is it? Tell me what's wrong" he said, cupping her face. She shook her head and turned away from him. He came up behind her and put his hands on her shoulders.

"I can't, Dean" she cried.

"Yes you can. You can tell me anything" he said. She didn't turn around but she decided to speak up.

"My father doesn't like you" she said.

"Well, I don't blame him. Look, its okay. If he doesn't like me, he doesn't like me. Just let me say what he wants" he said. She turned around and looked at him.

"You don't get it, Dean. I can't stand it when he says things about you. He doesn't know you. Just because you made a mistake doesn't mean you're a horrible person" she said. He walked away from her and started paced around the room. He stopped and laughed to himself.

"I don't get why you're doing this" he said.

"Doing what?" she asked.

"Sticking up for me. I mean, aren't you angry? Even a little?" he said.

"I am but, I just can't stay mad at you" she said.

"Why?" he asked.

"I can't tell you why. I'm sorry" she said. Dean looked at Rachel and then left her room. She couldn't tell him she still loves him because she didn't know if he would react the same way he did the first time.

**A/N: PLEASE R&R. THANKS :)**


	4. Chapter 4

Dean's POV

I don't know what I was getting myself into. Every time I was any where near Eric, I would get the death glare. He really didn't like me and I didn't blame him. The next day, Sam was researching the case and I was sitting next to him.

"So, I'm guessing it's a spirit" Sam said.

"How do you know?" Rachel asked.

"Because this couple had a daughter named Sophia, she was 17 and she's dead" he replied.

"Well, Sam can stay here, Rach and I will go to the house and see if we can find a reason why she wanted her parents dead" I said. Rachel went into her and got changed. I waited for her outside and we left to go to the couple's house. When we got there, I picked the lock and we went inside. We looked around; being careful not to touch anything, until Rachel found what looked like the girl's room.

"So, what are we looking for?" I asked.

"Any kind of diary or something she would write her secrets in" she replied. We started looking through anything and everything we found, when Rachel held up a pink book.

"Yathzee" she smiled. She opened it and started reading it. She flipped through quite a few pages and then shut the book.

"Well, I know why she wanted the father dead" she said.

"Why?" I asked.

"Turns out, he hit her a few times. Bad report, found out she had boyfriend, hit her whenever he found out about that stuff" she replied.

"Okay, so that explains the dad, what about the mother?" I asked.

"Maybe mommy dearest wasn't looking after her little girl" she said.

We got back to Rachel's house and filled Sam in on what we found out. He agreed with Rachel and we decided to go find the spirit's grave and salt and burn her tonight. Later in the night, we started loading everything we needed. Rachel was loading her shotgun and so was I, when I noticed she was upset about something.

"Hey, you okay?" I asked.

"Yeah, it's just… I only just got here last night and now we're probably going to leave in the morning. I haven't really gotten to spend much time with my dad" she said.

"Well, you could always stay behind and catch up with us later" I said.

"Yeah I guess. Are you sure you would want me to?" she asked.

"He's your dad, I think that's kind of your decision to make, not mine" I said.

"But, if you don't want me to stay I could come with you and Sam" she said.

"Why wouldn't I want you to stay?" I asked.

"No reason" she sighed. She got up from her chair and left the room. I honestly had no idea why she thought that I wouldn't want her to stay. I got up from my chair and went to Sam.

"Ready to go?" I asked.

"Yeah" he said. Rachel came out of her room and followed us to the Impala. Eric came outside and hugged her.

"Be careful, sweetheart" he said.

"I always am" she smiled. We all got in the car and drove to the cemetery. When we got there, we got out and looked around at the graves. We finally found Sophia's and started digging. Sam and I were digging, while Rachel was look out in case the spirit showed up. When we finished digging, we were about to start the salt and burn when Sophia showed up. Rachel fired a salt round and she disappeared. She reappeared, throwing Rachel to the ground, so we started salting and burning. When we finished, we saw the spirit go up in flames. Rachel got up from the ground and dusted herself off.

"You okay?" Sam asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine" she replied. We left the cemetery and drove back to the house. When we got inside, Eric was about to go to bed.

"Hey, how did it go?" he asked.

"It was fine. We didn't get hurt and we torched the spirit" I said.

"Well, I'll see you kids in the morning, goodnight sweetie" he said, kissing Rachel's cheek.

"Goodnight, daddy" she smiled.

"I'm going to turn in too" Sam said. "Goodnight guys" he called out. Rachel walked into her room and I followed her.

"So, you want to hang out?" she asked.

"Yeah, I guess so" I said. She walked over to her shelf and took out a CD. When she put it in the player she turned it down a little so that it wasn't loud to wake Eric and Sam up. I closed the door and then realised that she put Led Zeppelin in the player. She sat down on the bed and I sat down across from her.

"So, are you still going to stay behind?" I asked.

"I don't know. I mean, I want to but then I don't" she said.

"I think you should, for your dad. He hardly gets to see you" I said.

"Are you sure?" she asked.

"Okay, what is it with you thinking that I don't want you to stay?" I asked.

"I just… I don't know. Maybe I shouldn't stay" she said.

"Do you really want to?" I asked.

"Do you want me to?" she asked. I was quiet for a while.

"No. I don't want you to" I said.

"Why?" she asked.

"Because, as long as you're around, I can keep finding ways to make it up to you" I replied.

"Dean…" she said, trailing off.

"I'm sorry, I really am" I said. She looked at me and I looked at her. I leaned in to kiss her, but she pulled back.

"Dean, we can't" she said. I nodded and got up from the bed. I walked over to the door and looked at her. I finally opened it, and closed it behind me.

**A/N: They were so close!! Well, there are still some surprises coming up, so... STAY TUNED!!! Remember to R&R :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Okay, so from now on the thoughts of the POV is going to be in Italics. It was getting abit confusing while writing this chapter so I decided to change it. PLEASE REMEMBER TO R&R!! thanks :)**

Rachel's POV

I woke up the next morning and stared at the ceiling. Dean had come every close to kissing me and I almost let him. I couldn't let that happen again. As much as I wanted it to happen, I couldn't. I got up from my bed and grabbed a clean towel from the cupboard next to the bathroom. As I went to the bathroom, the door opened and I nearly fell to the floor. Dean had just come out from the shower, a towel around his waist and hair a little wet. I tried my hardest not to look at him, but I couldn't help myself. _OH MY GOD! Why is this happening to me? I hope that dad won't come out of his room anytime soon. _

"It's all yours" Dean smiled and walked into the guest room. I kept looking at him as he went into the room and shut the door. I really had to stop thinking about how amazing he still looked. I went into the bathroom and had a shower. When I came out I went to my room and got dressed. I packed up all my stuff and left my room. I went into the kitchen were dad was making breakfast.

"Morning dad" I said, kissing his cheek.

"Morning" he said. I grabbed a cup from the cupboard and poured coffee into it. Dean and Sam walked into the kitchen and sat down at the table.

"Morning guys" I said.

"Morning" they said in unison. I poured some coffee for them and passed it to them. Dad finished making the breakfast and we sat down at the table.

"So, where do you go from here?" dad asked.

"Well, I don't really know. At first, I thought I would stay behind so that I could spend more time with you but then I thought I shouldn't in case the boys need me" I said. Dean looked up at me and I looked at him. We knew that wasn't the reason why, but I knew I shouldn't say anything.

"Well, you could all stay longer if you wanted to. Until you find a case that is" dad said.

"No, I really think we should go" I said. After we finished breakfast, I put my stuff in my car and went over to my dad.

"I'll see you soon, dad" I said, hugging him. I let go and he kissed my forehead.

"Keep safe, honey" he said. I walked over to my car and saw the guys saying their goodbyes. They got into the Impala and I followed them down the street. The boys said they were going to Bobby Singer's house and that they wanted me to meet him. I had heard of Bobby, but I never got the chance to meet him.

We got to Bobby's a few hours later. I took my stuff and the boys joined me at the stairs. Bobby opened the front door and wheeled himself onto the porch. I looked at him and smiled and he returned it.

"So, this is Rachel Hannigan, huh?" he asked. I smiled and nodded.

"Well boy, she's even more beautiful than you said" he said, looking at Dean. I turned to look at Dean and saw him cursing himself secretly. He had been talking about me to Bobby? I walked inside the house, following Bobby.

"Okay, boys you're in the living room, as usual. Rachel, you can have the spare room upstairs" he said. I went upstairs and put my stuff in the room. Dean knocked on the half open door and smiled.

"Hey" I said.

"Hey. Look, you're probably wondering what Bobby was talking about before. I was telling him about you one day, and now I guess he's finally met you" he said. I laughed and he looked at me confused.

"You told him I was beautiful?" I asked.

"Yeah… yeah I guess I did" he said. He kept looking at me and I couldn't help but look at him. He smiled at me and I smiled back. He left the room and went back to unpacking some of my things. I stopped to think about what Dean had said. He was talking to Bobby about me, telling him I was beautiful? Why? I then realised that maybe Dean still had some sort of feelings for me. Maybe he didn't love me, but he definitely felt something.

Later that day, Dean and Sam went out to get food for dinner and I stayed back with Bobby. Bobby kept looking at me and smiling.

"Bobby, are you okay?" I asked.

"Yeah, it's just, I've heard so much about you from that idjit, and sometimes I want to shoot him for what he did to you" he replied.

"Yeah well, seems like a lot of people are angry at him accept me" I said. Bobby looked at me and I tried to avoid his gaze.

"You're still in love with him, aren't you?" he asked. I looked up at him and laughed.

"NO! Of course not. What gave you that idea?" I said. I looked at him and he gave me the 'whatever' look.

"Yeah, okay. I'm still in love with him. But he was never in love with me and never will be" I said.

"Well, I doubt that. You just have to make him work for it. He'll come around" he said. I smiled at him and nodded. If Dean did have feelings for me and did want me back, he would have to work hard for it. Plus, there's no harm in showing him what he's missing.


	6. Chapter 6

Dean's POV

The next morning was really sunny. I thought about working on the car, even though there's nothing wrong with her. She just needs some attention, my baby. I got up from the floor of the living room and went upstairs. As I walked over to the bathroom the door opened. Rachel stepped out of the room with a towel wrapped around her body. I could have died. It wasn't much of a towel, considering it was so short. _Man, those legs go on for miles._ She wasn't all that tall, but somehow her legs looked amazingly, wonderfully long.

"It's all yours" she smiled and walked away. I stared at her legs and her butt. She was slender, but man did she have curves. When she shut the door of her room, I realised I had said exactly the same thing at her dad's house. I walked into the bathroom and brushed my teeth. I had a shower and changed into jeans and a black t shirt. I went downstairs, and found Rachel standing at the kitchen in figure hugging jeans and a gray v neck t shirt. _Those jeans make her look so… HOT!_ I had to pull myself together.

"Morning" she smiled.

"Morning" I said. Sam was coming down from the bathroom and came into the kitchen. I had a quick bite to eat and then went out to the car. I got a Led Zeppelin tape out and put it on. I started working on the car, tuning her up. I stopped a few hours later, and sat on the hood of the car. I got a beer out of the little cooler I had and opened it. I took a swig, but nearly choked when I saw Rachel coming up to me. She smiled at me and went over to the cooler. She bent over, and I got a view of her ass in the jeans. I closed my eyes and begged her silently to stand up soon. When I opened my eyes, she was taking a swig from her beer.

"Mind if I join you?" she asked.

"Knock yourself out" I replied. She sat on the hood next to me and I looked at her. I don't know why I had this feeling that she was up to no good.

"So, do you know how much longer we're going to be without a case?" she asked.

"I really have no idea" I replied. She nodded and took another swig from her beer. Just then, Sam walked up to us.

"Got a case" he said and walked away.

"Not that long I guess" Rachel said and starting walking off. I watched her hips sway when she walked and I closed my eyes. Okay, confession time. I really need to tell Sam about this. I walked into the house and saw him packing up his stuff.

"I have a confession" I said.

"I'm not a priest, Dean" he joked. I glared at him and he sighed.

"Fine. What do you need to say?" he asked.

"I still have feelings for Rachel" I said. Sam looked at me and nodded.

"I figured. Well, if you try to get with her again, don't screw it up" he said and walked away to find Bobby. He was right. I couldn't screw this up. Not again. I just needed a way to make it up to her. I packed up my stuff and brought the Impala around the front of the house, near Rachel's car.

"It was good meeting you Rachel" Bobby said. Rachel hugged him and whispered something in his ear, to which he replied:

"Don't mention it" he said. Rachel walked over to her car and Sam and I said our goodbyes. We drove to Ohio because Sam had found some omens. Hopefully, this would just be a quick demon problem that we would get rid of and then leave. We got to Ohio, and went to a motel. We got two rooms and Rachel went straight to hers. We decided to find this demon or demons later tonight. We went to a bar and decided that we should look for them there. We asked some of the people if they had seen anyone acting strange or if something out of the ordinary has happened. They all said that they had seen strange things happening and one person even said that the bartender was acting strange. So, we decided to test that theory. We were sitting at a table and I thought I should be the one to see if we were right about the guy.

"Alright, I'm going up" I said.

"Be careful, Dean" Rachel said.

"Come on Rach, I've fought plenty of them before" I said.

"I know, but I don't what a repeat of last time. Remember that?" she said. I sighed remembering the little run in Rachel and I had.

"How can I forget" I said.

Flash Back

_June 2005_

_Rachel was running towards me once she got rid of the demon. I had been beaten up pretty bad and Rach was worried._

"_Dean, maybe you should go to a hospital" she said._

"_NO! Just take me back to the room and I can patch myself up" I said._

"_There's no way you're doing that. I'm going to do it" she said, lifting me up and taking me to the Impala._

"_Give me the keys" she said._

"_There's no way you're driving" I said._

"_Dean, you can barely walk, now give me the keys" she snapped._

"_Fine" I said, giving them to her. She helped me into the car and drove to the motel. When we got there, she helped me out of the car and into the room. I sat down on the bed and she brought the whiskey and first aid. A while later, I was patched up and a little buzzed. I saw a tear fall down Rachel's face and I wiped it away._

"_Don't cry, Rach. I'm fine" I said._

"_I don't know what would have happened if I didn't get rid of the demon in time" she sniffed._

"_Hey, look at me. I'm fine, thanks to you. I'll be more careful next time" I said._

"_Promise?" she asked._

"_I promise" I said and kissed her._

End of Flash Back

I never broke it even though we weren't together. Every time we fought a demon I made sure I had the upper hand. Some how I knew that even though we weren't together, we still cared about each other. I made my way to the bar and asked the bartender for a drink. Rachel and Sam left through the back door into the alley.

"Hey, I think there are some people having a fight out back" I lied. He left through the back door and I followed. I saw Rachel splash him with holy water. Sure enough, his eyes turned black. He punched Rach across the face and that pissed me off. Rachel fell to the ground and Sam starting reading the exorcism. The demon left the body. The guy was still alive.

"Hey man, you okay?" Sam asked. He nodded and walked back into the bar. I ran over to Rachel and picked her up. She was rubbing her face I saw a bit of blood on her lip.

"You okay?" I asked. I lifted her chin so I could look at her.

"I'm fine. His hit was harder than I expected" she said. She wiped the blood on her lip and I kissed her cheek. She looked at me as if I had just done the worst thing I could possibly do. I backed away from her and cleared my throat. _I think I'm in love with her_.

"I need a drink" I said and the three of us walked into the bar.

**A/N: So, Dean thinks he's in love with Rachel. You'll just have to wait and see what happens next. Please R&R. Thanks :)**


	7. Chapter 7

General POV

Rachel, Dean and Sam walked back inside the bar and sat down at a table. After killing that demon they needed a drink. Sam went to the bar and ordered three beers. Rachel was still a little shaken up from the fact that Dean kissed her cheek but she decided it was stupid to worry about that. _I mean_ _it's not like he kissed me on the lips_ she thought. When Sam came back with the beers he passed them to Rachel and Dean and sat down. Dean took his beer and went off to the pool table. Rachel watched as he left and sighed. Sam looked at Rachel and smiled.

"What?" she asked.

"Nothing" he smiled.

"No, seriously tell me" she said.

"It's really nothing. Apart from that little sigh that you let out" he said.

"What about it?" she asked, confused.

"I don't know. I guess you're wishing that he would feel the same way about you like you do about him" he said. _Well, he's not in love with her, but he does care about her_ he thought.

So, are you going to tell him you're still in love with him?" Sam asked.

"I don't know if I should" Rachel replied.

"I think you should. I mean, he'll freak what a bit but he'll be okay" he said.

"Are we talking about the same Dean?" she smiled.

"No, I guess not" he laughed.

"I doubt he would stay calm" she said.

"Well, lately Dean's been giving me these little hints about having a normal life" he said. She looked at him and shook her head.

"You know, I really don't want to talk about it. I'm going to go play some pool with Dean. You should have some fun Sam. It's not like we get to do this often" she said.

"I think I'm good right now" he said.

She got up and taking her beer with her. She walked over to Dean and sat her beer down near his. He looked up at her and smiled, passing her a pool cue. The two of them played for a while when three walked up to them. Rachel looked at them and Dean looked up as well.

"Up for a game?" one of them asked.

"Sure, lay your money down guys" she said. They put there money down and Rachel took her shot first.

A few hours and several games later…

Three men slammed their pool cues down on the table, put their money down and cursed the brunette who took all their money. For the last few hours Rachel had been making idiots out of three middle aged guys who weren't as good at pool as she was. She picked up the money and waved it in front of Dean's face. He smiled at her and wondered when she got so good at the game. _Wow, a girl who can beat three guys at pool without any effort? That really is amazing_ he thought.

"I can't believe you made 1,000 bucks off those guys" Dean said.

"What can I say? I'm amazing" Rachel smiled. _Yes you are_ he thought. They walked over to the bar and sat down on stools.

"Could I get two beers, please?" she asked. The bartender passed them the drinks and they opened them.

"So, when did you get so good at pool?" he asked.

"I think it was learning from a fabulous teacher many years ago that made me so awesome" she smiled.

"Who is this guy? Maybe I know him?" he asked. _God, he's such an idiot, he knows it's him _she thought.

"You probably do. Yeah, he has short, spiky, sandy blonde hair; the most beautiful green eyes that would make any girl melt. He walks around thinking he's god's gift to women" she said. He smiled shaking his head and then taking a sip of his beer. Sam walked up to them as they looked in his direction.

"I'm leaving, so you two have fun. But don't get too drunk we need to leave in the morning" he said. They nodded at him before he walked off. They looked at each other before Rachel took a big swig of her beer. Dean turned to her and smiled.

"So, where were we?" Dean asked.

"We were talking about my awesome pool teacher" she laughed.

"Yeah, I know I'm awesome" he said.

"What makes you think I'm talking about you?" she asked.

"Oh trust me baby, I know you're talking about me" he said, smugly.

"You know, it's good that we're having a good time right now" she said. He nodded and smiled at her. He looked straight into her eyes and then his gaze fell on her lips. _Just do it. What's the worst that could happen? This is going to prove a point. You just might be in love with her and you need to find out for sure _he thought. Dean leaned in and captured her lips in a light kiss. Without thinking, Rachel deepened the kiss. She put her hand on the back of his neck and kept kissing him. Her heart and her brain were telling her two different things at that point. Her heart was telling her to keep going and her brain was telling her to stop before things got worse. _God just stop kissing him! _She thought. In the end, her brain won when she quickly pulled away. Dean and Rachel were both breathing heavily and she looked away from him.

"Rach-" he said but she cut him off.

"I'm sorry Dean. We can't. I can't" she said and walked out of the bar. At first he thought he should run after her but thought she should just be alone right now. Dean sat there wondering why he was feeling different. As if he had some new feeling. _Oh my god! I'm in love with her. I knew I still had feelings for her but I guess that kiss just deepened those feelings. I knew I was in love with her _he thought. After the last five years of denying his feelings for Rachel, Dean had finally come to terms with the way he feels about her. Dean Winchester was in love with Rachel Hannigan.

**A/N: So there's the surprise for you!!! They kissed!!! ****And Dean's finally realised he's in love with Rachel.**** The little conversation that Rachel and Sam have about Dean and having a normal life was inspired by the scene in episode 5.12 'Swap Meat' where Dean is asking Sam if he wants a wife, rug rats, the whole nine. Something about that scene lead me to believe that Dean was talking about himself but just using Sam as an example. Also at the end of the ep when Sam says he doesn't miss the normalcy and Dean says "or we don't know what we're missing". That's just my theory. REMEMBER TO R&R. Thanks :) **


	8. Chapter 8

Rachel's POV

Four days later…

I don't know what happened to me. I don't know why I let him kiss me. I don't know why I didn't stop until a few seconds later. I have never hated myself before, but I think I do right now. It's been a few days since the kiss. The last four days, Dean and I have only spoken to each other if we needed to. Apart from that, I can't look at him without wanting to kiss him again. He keeps looking at me with some kind of new found emotion I can't quite put my finger on. I told myself that I would stop thinking about him, but I just can't help it. He's just so wonderful to me. I know I should be angry at him for what he did, but I just can't be. I still love him no matter what. Dean has always looked after me, even for the most stupid things.

Flash Back

_May 2005_

_I was stepping out of the shower when I felt something crawl up my leg. At first, I couldn't see what it was, but then I realised that it was big and black and creepy looking. I quickly wrapped a towel around myself and ran out into the room. Dean was sitting on the bed watching TV. He saw the scared expression on my face and got up._

"_Hey, what's wrong?" he asked._

"_There… There's a spi…spider in the bathroom" I stammered._

"_A spider?" he asked, confused._

"_YES! It was big and black and it was crawling up my leg. Dean please, kill it now, please" I said._

"_Wait, let me get this straight, you hunt all kinds of evil things and you're scared of a spider?" he asked, slightly amused._

"_Yes" I said. He looked at me and then burst out laughing._

"_DEAN! Please, it's not funny" I said, slapping his arm._

"_Well, it's a little funny" he grinned. I tried to make my face look sad and scared at the same time._

"_Dean, please just get rid of it" I said. He kissed my forehead and went into the bathroom. He came back into the room and took a piece of paper. He went back to the bathroom and lifted the spider on the paper and brought it straight past me and chucked it outside. He came back into the room and looked at me._

"_Happy?" he asked. I smiled at him and wrapped my arms around his neck. His instantly came around my waist._

"_I'm very happy" I said. He leaned down and kissed me. When he pulled away he smiled._

"_Seriously, spiders?" he asked and then burst out laughing again. I punched him in the arm but he just kept laughing even though he was rubbing his arm._

"_It's not funny" I said and smiled at how funny he found it._

End of Flash Back

What can I say? Spiders are disgusting. Dean was the most wonderful guy I had ever been with. He treated me with respect unlike most of the other girls he had been with. He was always the wham-bam-thank you mam kind of guy. I guess he still is. I should really **stop** thinking about him. Why am I doing this to myself? I thought I would show him that I didn't need him, and I was going well with the whole "him seeing me in a towel" thing and the jeans, what happened? All of sudden, he kisses me and I can't stop thinking about him? Why do I still love him? I could have easily hated his guts, but no, I had to love him. I heard my phone ring so I picked it up.

"Hello" I said.

"_Hello is this Rachel Hannigan?" _the voice said.

"Yeah, it is. Can I ask whose calling?" I asked.

"_Yes, this is Carol Williams from the General Hospital in Wyoming. I'm calling because you're down as your father's emergency contact" _she said.

"What? What happened to my father?" I asked, tears starting to form in my eyes.

"_He was in a car accident yesterday and we thought you should be here as soon as possible"_ she said.

"Okay, um I'll be there as soon as possible" I said, hanging up. We were in Nebraska, so we could be there in a few hours. I sat down on my motel bed and let the tears flow. I heard a knock on the door and got up and opened the door. It was Dean and he looked at me and got worried.

"Hey, what happened?" he asked. I walked over to the bed and sat down again. Dean knelt in front of me and took my hands in his, stroking them.

"My dad was in a car accident. The hospital called and said I should be there as soon as possible. I think I should leave in about 10 minutes. Once I get my stuff together" I sobbed.

"Okay, well I'll come with you. I can drive and Sam can take the Impala" he said.

"Dean, you don't have to" I sniffed.

"Yeah I do" he said. He pulled me into a hug and rubbed my back. It felt so good to be in his arms again. He pulled away and smiled at me.

"I'm going to tell Sam and you get ready" he said, wiping my tears away and then leaving the room. In exactly ten minutes, Dean was driving my car and Sam was following in the Impala.

We got to the hospital a few hours later and ran to the reception. I ran straight to the woman at the desk and she looked up at me.

"I'm looking for my father, Eric Hannigan" I said. She looked for his name and looked back at me.

"He's in room 408" she said. I shouted thanks as I ran for the elevator. When I got the floor I looked around for a doctor.

"Excuse me, my father, Eric Hannigan, how is he?" I asked a nurse.

"Well, he had minor injuries. A few bruises, his x ray showed no broken bones, so he should be good to go by tomorrow morning" she said. I ran to my dad's room and saw him sitting up and he smiled at me. I ran up to him and hugged him tight. A few tears fell down my face.

"Hey, honey don't cry" he said.

"I was so worried about you dad. I thought, it was going to be as bad as mom's accident and I just can't lose you, daddy" I said, sitting next to him.

"Well, I'm fine. You don't need to worry about me, baby girl" he smiled. Sam and Dean were waiting outside, so I called them in. They walked in and stood behind me.

"Hi boys" dad said.

"How are you Eric?" Sam asked.

"I'm fine. You shouldn't worry" dad replied. I looked at Dean and he smiled at me.

"Dad, why don't you give me the house keys and I can give them to Sam and Dean" I said. Dad pointed to his stuff and I found the keys in there. I passed them to Dean and he passed me my car keys. They said bye to my dad and left the room. I walked out behind them.

"Dean, wait. I need to talk to you" I said. He turned around and came back.

"I'll meet you outside" Sam said and walked off. As soon as he was gone I turned to Dean.

"I can't help but wonder if this is some sort of curse. My mom died in a car accident and if something happened to dad, I don't know what I would do" I said.

"I guess I'm trying to say that I won't be alone forever. I'll have you and Sam. So… thank you" I said. Dean looked at me and I hugged him. His scent was so intoxicating, it was leather and his cologne mixed together. He let go and smiled at me. He stroked my cheek with his thumb and I kept thinking that this was dangerous territory.

"No problem" he said.

"I'll see you tomorrow" I said. He nodded and walked away. I watched as he walked away and wondered why I was giving in to my feelings for him.

**A/N: So, I decided that I should put Eric in an accident because Rachel needs to wonder if this was a like a curse on her family because her mother died in a car accident. And it was also because she needs to realise that she won't be alone if her father did die, she'll still have Dean and Sam. I hope you liked it. Please R&R. Thanks :)**


	9. Chapter 9

Dean's POV

I pulled up to Eric's house and turned off the engine. Sam got his bag and I did as well. I opened the front door and walked inside the house. I went to the guest room where I was last time and put my bag down on the bed. Rachel would be home tomorrow with Eric and so we would probably stay a few days. I walked out to the living room and saw Sam sitting down on the couch with the laptop. I sat down on a chair and he looked up at me.

"You okay?" he asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine" I lied. Truth is, I've been feeling horrible ever since I kissed Rachel. I mean, I'm in love with her but she must have thought it was something different. I can't tell her I love her. Not yet anyway. I have to make it up to her first somehow and then I can tell her a while after that. First, I have to tell Sam. I hate telling him things but he might be able to tell me something and help me, considering he's been in love before and I haven't. _Here goes nothing._

"Sam… I'm… I'm" I said, trailing off.

"What, Dean?" he asked.

"I'm… in love with Rachel" I said. Sam looked at me with shock on his face. Was it so hard to believe that I was in love with her?

"Wow. I don't really know what to say" he said.

"Well, you don't have to say anything. I'm not going to tell her until I can make things make up to her" I said.

"When did this happen?" he asked.

"A few days ago, when I kissed her" I said.

"You did what?" he asked.

"I kissed her. I thought I was in love with her and so I decided I would kiss her and see whether I was right. And I was. I'm in love with her" I said.

"Wow, Dean. That's great. I'm happy for you" he said.

Later that night, I was getting into bed when my phone rang. It was Rachel.

"Hey" I said.

"_I hope I didn't wake you up"_ she said.

"No you didn't. What's up?" I asked.

"_Well, dad's sleeping and I was just reading a magazine and getting bored so I thought I would call you"_ she said.

"So, you thought of me? That's sweet" I smiled.

"_I hope you're not lonely"_ she said.

"No I'm fine" I said.

"_Well, I better go. I'll see you tomorrow when I get home. Goodnight, Dean"_ she said.

"Goodnight, Rach" I said and hung up. I smiled to myself just thinking about her and then turned off the lights.

I woke up the next morning and showered. I got dressed and went into the kitchen. Sam was sitting at the table with coffee and the laptop. Yet again. I made coffee for myself and sat down next to him. A few minutes later, I heard a car pull up and walked over to the door. Rachel and Eric were coming up the front stairs and they walked inside.

"It's good to be home" Eric said. Rachel took his things to his room and then took her bag to her room. Rachel went into the kitchen and started making breakfast. When she was done, we sat down at the table and started eating.

"How's the search for a hunt coming Sam?" she asked.

"There's nothing so far. So, I'm just going to keep looking" he said.

"Well, if you aren't leaving anytime soon, how about the three of you go out and have some fun" Eric said. The three of us looked at each other and considered the idea. It wasn't like we got a lot of time off, so we might as well take the chance.

"Where should we go?" I asked.

"A bar. There are plenty of them. It's not like we know how to fun anywhere else" Rachel replied. Later that night, Sam and I were waiting for Rachel to get ready. When she walked into the living room, I nearly died. She was wearing a black v neck top and a denim skirt. Her hair was the same, wavy but so amazing. She was wearing black boots as well.

"Ready to go?" she asked.

"Yeah, yes. Let's go" I said, stumbling over my words. She said bye to Eric and took the house keys and put them in her pocket. We went out to the Impala and drove to the bar Rachel was taking us. We walked in and everyone looked at her. She knew quite a few people there and so she started talking to them. When a guy walked up to her, she smiled. She went to him and hugged him. They started talking and then they walked up to us.

"Sam, Dean. This is my friend Ben Jones. Ben, this is Dean and his brother Sam" she said. Sam gave him a wave and I just stood there. Rachel looked at me and rolled her eyes.

"Ben, could you excuse us three for a second?" she asked.

"Sure" he said. Rachel pulled me aside and glared at me. Sam looked amused and I made a note to kick his ass later.

"Look, Ben doesn't know I'm a hunter so try to stay clear of that topic, okay?" she asked. Sam and I nodded. We walked back to Ben and he smiled at Rachel. I know I should be talking to this guy, but come on, why would I let Rachel talk to him in peace? _Because I love causing trouble._ Sam and I went to the bar and got a beer. I kept looking back at Rachel and Ben, they were laughing about something. I looked at Sam and he smiled.

"I swear if we were in a cartoon there would be steam coming out of your ears" he laughed. I glared at him and took a swig of my beer.

"What does she see in him?" I asked.

"I don't know. I mean, they know each other, so I guess that counts" he said.

_She shouldn't be with him. She should be with me._

"Yeah well, he's a douche" I said.

"Dean, look cut her some slack. She's trying to get over you just like you got over her. Well, not that you are anymore" he said. I was half listening to him. He sighed and then spoke again.

"Dean, just leave the guy alone. Clearly she likes something about him" Sam said. I looked at Rachel and saw her coming our way.

"I'm really sorry guys. I've been spending time with Ben and didn't even bother with you guys" she said.

"Well, as long as Ben is keeping you company" I said, sarcastically.

"Is something wrong Dean?" she asked, concerned.

"Oh, everything's fine. You can just go back to Ben" I replied. She took that pretty badly and walked off. Sam looked at me and shook his head. Okay, I guess I went too far.

Rachel's POV

As soon as Dean said those things to me, I know I had to get out of that bar. I walked out to the front of the bar into the parking lot where I could still hear all the people inside and the loud music. I turned to the side of the bar and lent against the wall. I felt tears falling down and cool night air on my face. Soon enough, I was sobbing hard. I guess that this skirt didn't live up to its purpose. I was trying to go back to my plan of getting over Dean, but it didn't work. I closed my eyes and felt a hand on my shoulder. I opened my eyes and saw Ben.

"You okay?" he asked.

"No, I'm not. Look, Ben you're a great person but I can't keep leading you on like this. The guy I'm in love with is in there, and it doesn't feel right doing this when I knew how I feel about him. I'm really sorry" I said.

"It's okay, you don't have to apologize" he said. He kissed my cheek and walked away to the parking lot. I saw Sam walk out and he looked at me. I tried to smile at him but the tears came again. He came to me and pulled me into a hug.

"Why do I love him Sam?" I asked, crying.

"Honestly? I don't know. I mean, he's an idiot. He hurt you and he's screwed up this chance" he said.

"I love him so much. I forgive him for what he did, but I can't take him back. I'm scared to love him, Sam. If I tell him, he might hurt me again" I said.

"Look, Dean will come around eventually. You just have to give him time" he said. I let go of Sam and smiled at him.

"Thanks, Sam" I said and we walked back inside the bar. Dean looked at me and turned away from him. I couldn't look at him right now. After a while, we left the bar and went back home. I went to my room and was about to close the door when Dean walked in and shut it behind him.

"What do you want, Dean?" I asked.

"I wanted to say I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said what I did. I was jealous that Ben was getting all your attention" he said. _Dean was… jealous? Wow._

"Look, Rach-" he said but I cut him off.

"Save it Dean. I don't want to hear it" I said. He nodded and walked out of the room. I let one tear fall down my face before and I wiped it away and went to bed.

**A/N: So, theres a lot of tension between them. Thats the best part, don't you think? Please R&R. Thanks :)**


	10. Chapter 10

General POV

A week later…

Sam and Rachel were sitting down with the laptop when Dean walked into the living room. He was rubbing his eyes and Rachel smiled at him. _He looks so cute when he's woken up. SHUT UP RACHEL!! _She thought. She went back to looking at the laptop and tried not to look at Dean. Sam's eyes were practically glued to the laptop and Rachel found it amusing.

"Morning, sleepy head" she said to Dean. He waved at her and got some coffee from the kitchen.

"I found something" Sam said.

"What is it?" Dean asked.

"This guy witnessed a man killing some woman. He says that the guy has been dead for 5 years and has no idea how he could have done it but he did" he replied.

"So, I'm already thinking it's a zombie" Rachel said, a smile on her face.

"Is that something to be happy about?" Sam asked, confused. Dean laughed and sat down with them.

"Well let's just say, that little miss Rachel has a fetish for killing zombies and vampires" Dean said. She looked at him and smiled.

"They have always been the most fun to kill" she said.

"You are one morbid chick. You and Dean are really made for each other" Sam said. He looked at Rachel and Dean and then realised his mistake. Rachel looked down at her hands and then got up from her chair.

"I'm going to go pack" she said and quickly left the room. Dean glared at Sam and Sam gave him a 'sorry' look. Dean shook his head and got up to get ready.

After 15 minutes, Rachel was outside saying goodbye to Eric. She was feeling bad for leaving only a week after he came back from hospital, but he said she had a job to do, so she should go to do it.

"Bye, dad. If you need me, just call" she said, letting go of him.

"I'll be fine, honey" he said. She got into her car and drove off, following Sam and Dean down the road towards the highway. Later in the day, the three hunters arrived in Wilton, North Dakota. They checked into a motel, Rachel in one room and the boys in the other. Rachel met the guys in their room and they started talking about the case. The boys decided that it wasn't too late in the day to go talk to the witness.

"Okay, Rach and I can go talk to the guy and you stay here and see what else you can find" Dean said.

"Alright, I'll go get changed" Rachel said and left the room. When she got to her room, she changed into a black dress, tied her hair in a neat ponytail and wore her black super high heels. 5 inches to be exact. She put her jacket on and when she heard a knock on the door. She opened the door and found Dean looking her up and down. _God she looks HOT! _He thought.

"Wow, you look great" he said, not realising that he was staring at her.

"Thanks. You clean up pretty good too" she said. She reached over and straightened his tie and he gulped. She walked out of the room and closed the door behind her. Dean followed Rachel to the Impala, while staring at her ass in the dress. _It should illegal too be so hot_ he thought.

They drove to the witness's house whose name was Jimmy Smith. They got out off the Impala and walked to the front door and Dean knocked on the door. A man dressed in jeans and a black shirt opened the door.

"Jimmy Smith?" Dean asked.

"Yes" he said.

"Agents Page and Peterson. Mind if we ask you a few questions?" Dean asked.

"Sure. Come on in" Jimmy replied. Rachel and Dean walked in and sat down on the couch.

"We need to ask you about Mrs. Jones' death. Why don't you start with what you saw" Rachel said.

"Well, Mrs. Jones is a very good friend of mine and so I went to visit her last night. When I got there, she didn't answer the door, so I went around to the back door and it was opened. When I got inside, I saw that she was dead. And there was a man standing next to her body. He had blood all over his face and mud all over him" he said.

"Did you get a look at this man's face?" Rachel asked.

"Yes I did" he said.

"Do you know who he was?" Dean asked.

"Yes. It was her husband. Paul" he replied. Rachel and Dean looked at each other.

"And Mr. Jones is dead?" Dean asked.

"Yes he is. That's what makes it so crazy" he said.

"Trust me Mr. Smith you're far from it" Rachel muttered. He looked at her, confused, and Dean quickly changed the subject.

"Did the local police ever find out who killed Mr. Jones?" Dean asked. Jimmy shook his head. Rachel and Dean got up.

"Well, thank you for your time, Mr. Smith" Rachel said and they walked over to the Impala. They drove back to the motel and told Sam everything. Sam looked up Paul and found a picture. They decided to go looking for the run away zombie. Night time was approaching and Rachel and Dean were in the Impala and Sam was in Rachel's car. Dean insisted that Rachel come in the Impala with him and she had no idea why. They each were looking for Paul in different parts of the town and would call if they found them. Rachel was sitting in the car and looking out the window, but for a totally to why Dean was. And he could sense she was a little down.

"Hey, you okay?" he asked. She looked him and sighed.

"No, I'm not" she said.

"You want to tell me why?" he asked.

"No. I mean, I can tell you later, let's just not let it get in the way of what we're doing" she said. He nodded and looked at the street. Suddenly, he spotted Paul.

"There he is" he said. He started the car and Rachel called Sam and told him they found the zombie, and they were heading in Sam's direction. Sam said to catch the guy in the middle. Dean drove down the road and saw Paul walking in Sam's direction. Rachel and Dean got out of the car and loaded their shotguns. They saw Paul walk down an alley and ran after him and Sam was right behind them. As they ran into the alley, Rachel got punched in the face.

"Son of a bitch!" she yelled. She tried to shoot the zombie but she missed. Sam and Dean were in the middle of fighting it; they couldn't shoot because they dropped their guns. Dean was trying to get some punches in but the zombie kept tackling him to the ground. Rachel grabbed her gun and aimed for the zombie.

"HEY! Stink face!" she shouted. Paul turned around and she shot him straight in the head. He landed on the ground, dead for good. Sam and Dean got up and grabbed their guns.

"You okay?" she asked them, but it was more directed to Dean.

"Yeah. You?" Dean asked.

"Yeah, I'm good" she said, wiping her lip. They walked back to the cars and decided to go to a bar for a victory drink. They walked into a bar and sat down at a table. Sam went and got three beers, and then Dean went and got some shots for himself. When he downed all of them, Rachel looked at him and smiled. He raised an eyebrow at her when she got up and left. She came back and set her shots down, downing them just as fast as Dean did.

"Is this some sort of challenge?" he asked. She nodded and he just shook his head, smiling.

An hour later, Sam had drunk two beers, Dean had drunk two beers and six shots, and Rachel… well, she was pretty drunk. She was bobbing and swaying to the music, and Sam was getting worried. As was Dean. She lent her head on her hands and stared at Dean.

"Have I told you how much I love to dance?" she slurred.

"I think it came up the last time you got drunk" Dean said. She laughed at him and then snorted. Sam fought the urge to laugh and Dean glared at him. Sam got up from his chair.

"Well, I'm going to go" he said leaving. Dean quickly ran after him.

"Dude, you can't leave me here with Rach. You don't know how she gets when's drunk. She goes wild. Please man, I need your help" Dean said.

"Dean, you'll be fine. I'm guessing from experience you know how she is when she's drunk so, you know how to handle her" Sam said and walked over to Rachel's car. Dean walked back into the bar and saw Rachel playing pool with some biker dude. He walked over to her and she smiled at him.

DEAN! HEY! What are you doing here?" she asked.

"Taking you back to your room so you can sleep" he said and wrapped an arm around her. She protested and walked over to the table they were sitting at. She climbed on top of the table and everyone in the bar looked at her. She took of her jacket and Dean feared for the worst.

"Who wants me to take my top off?!" she asked. The men in the bar cheered and whistled. As she grabbed the edge of her shirt, Dean grabbed her by her legs and swung her over his shoulder, and put her on her feet. He grabbed her jacket and put it back on her. He grabbed her shoulders and guided her to the front exit, hearing the groans of disappointment coming from the men. He gave the bartender the money he owed for the drinks and left. Rachel tried to shove Dean's hands off her.

"Let go of me, Dean. What the hell is problem? I was trying to have fun" she said, glaring at him.

"Fun? My idea of fun is not having my ex trying to strip in front of a bar full of men right in front of me" he snapped.

"Well, no one asked you for any of your ideas" she slurred. Dean took her wrist and walked her over to the Impala. They got to the motel a while later, after the awkward silence in the car. Rachel was at the "I'm too drunk to do anything" stage, so Dean carried her bridal style to her room. Her put her down to open the door and took her inside. He put her on the bed, took her shoes off and pulled the covers over her. He went to walk away, when she grabbed his hand.

"Why do you take care of me, Dean? Why don't you just leave me where I am?" she asked.

"Because I care about you" he replied.

"You're so good to me, Dean. I knew there was a reason why I'm still in love with you" she said, drifting off to sleep. Dean looked at her with shock. He couldn't believe what she just said. He rubbed his hand over his face and then left the room.

**A/N: So, he knows she's still in love with him. Please R&R. Thanks :)**


	11. Chapter 11

Rachel's POV

_If my head doesn't explode right now, I'll be very lucky. _I woke the next morning with the worst hangover ever. I got up from bed, went to the bathroom and threw up. When I was done, I flushed the toilet and starting brushing my teeth. I finished and looked at myself in the mirror.

"No more drinking. Yeah right" I laughed. I will drink again, but not like I did last night. I'm not going to get drunk for another few years. I had a shower and got dressed. When I walked out of my room, I heard a knock on my door. I opened it and found Dean looking at me.

"Hey, how you feeling?" he asked.

"Fantastic" I said, sarcastically.

"Okay, you're coming with me and we're going to get some coffee into you. And the greasiest food we can find" he said. I put my sunglasses on and walked out the door. Dean always used to say I looked like a fly in my sunglasses because they were so big. We walked over to the Impala, and got in. We drove to a diner and sat at a booth. A few minutes later, a waitress came up to us and smiled at Dean. He smiled back. The last thing I wanted to see was my ex boyfriend who I was still in love with flirt with a waitress. He probably didn't care when he was doing it all these years but I just can't stand seeing it.

"What can I get you guys?" she asked.

"Can I get the special, and coffee? And keep the coffee coming" I said. Dean ordered the special as well and then the waitress left. She came back with the coffee and poured it into two cups. I sipped mine and Dean looked at me.

"What?" I asked, pushing my sunglasses to the top of my head now that the sun was out of my eyes.

"Do you remember anything you did last night?" he asked me.

"I remember playing pool with some random guy, I remember almost stripping in front of the bar and I remember you dragging me out of the place but after that it gets a little hazy" I replied.

"You sure you don't remember anything else?" he asked. I didn't what he was trying to say, I mean, did I do or say something stupid?

"Okay, did I say anything or do anything stupid apart from what I told you I remember?" I asked.

"No, you didn't" he said. I knew he was lying. Dean was terrible at lying at things other than faking his occupations. The waitress came back with our food and we started eating. After Dean paid we went back to our rooms. I sat down on my bed and thought about last night. Dean seems pretty shaken up about something, so I must have said something. _What did I say? Or do?_ I was pulled from my thoughts when I heard fluttering wings. I looked up to see a man in a trench coat standing in front of me. I got up from my bed and took my gun out.

"Who the hell are you?" I asked, cocked the gun and then pointed it at him.

"I'm Castiel, I'm an angel" he said. I put the safety on the gun and sat it down on the table.

"So, if you're an angel, what do you want with me?" I asked. He didn't say anything because there was a knock at the door. I opened the door and it was Dean. He saw Castiel and walked in.

"Cas, what are you doing here?" he asked. I looked at him.

"You know each other?" I asked.

"Yeah, he's the one who pulled me out of hell" he replied. I looked at him in shock.

"Wait, what? You went to hell?" I asked. He closed his eyes and sighed.

"Sammy didn't tell you that did he?" he asked. I shook my head.

"I'll explain later, but right now, why are you here Cas?" Dean asked.

"Zachariah, he wants Rachel" he replied.

"What, why?" I asked.

"Apparently, he thinks he can use you, for Dean to say yes to Michael" he said. Dean looked at me and shook his head.

"Alright, we'll just have to lay low for awhile. Keep me posted, Cas" he said. Castiel nodded and then left. I sat down on the bed and held my head in my hands. Dean sat down next to me.

"Why didn't you tell me?" I asked. I looked at him and he looked at me.

"I didn't think who'd care" he replied. That was the stupidest thing I had ever heard.

"That's crap, Dean. Just because I was angry with you didn't mean that I wanted you dead" I said and stood up from the bed.

"How did it happen?" I asked.

"Sammy got stabbed and he died. I made a deal to bring him back. I got to live for one year and then I went to hell for 4 months, but it's like 40 years in hell. I was tortured, and after 30 years I started doing the torturing because this demon, Alistair, he made me an offer every day to start the torture and every day for 30 years I turned it down. Then Cas, pulled me out after those 10 years I tortured people" he said, his voice breaking a bit. I think after all this time, he still didn't like talking about it.

"You could've at least tried to call me. I could've done something to help you" I said, noticing my voice was higher and louder.

"Well, it's not like you picked up the phone and called either. Anyway, there's nothing anyone could've done" he said. "And how did you not hear about this? Didn't you hear hunters talking?" he asked.

"I tried not to listen to any information about you. I don't think I could handle it. The only thing I knew was that John had died. I didn't even know that Sam and you were hunting. But I had a feeling the three of you had found each other" I replied. I noticed that I was crying.

"I couldn't imagine…" I said, breaking off because of my sobs. He walked up to me as I turned my back on him. He put his hands on my shoulders and rubbed them.

"I couldn't imagine you being in hell, and thinking I would never forgive you" I cried. I turned around and looked at him. He wiped away my tears with his thumbs. I looked him in the eyes, and then my gaze fell on his lips. I leaned in and kissed his lips, lightly. He looked at me, and then I leaned in more and kissed him a little harder. I wrapped my arms around his neck and he wrapped his around my waist. He picked me up, and my legs wrapped around his waist. He carried me over to the bed, and then laid me down. I felt his lips leave mine, and move to my jaw and then my neck. Everything was happening so fast, I didn't even notice Dean was trying to take my top off. _Wow, his lips still feel as amazing as they used to. _I knew I had to stop this. Now.

"Dean, please. We have to stop" I said. He lifted his head from my neck and nodded. He understood that I couldn't do anything with him, and I loved him even more for understanding. He got off me and I fixed my top. He walked over to the door and opened it. He smiled at me before he left the room. Later at night, I was sleeping when I heard the sound of wings again.

"Cas, if that's you-" I said, but got cut off.

"Guess again" the voice said. I sat up and saw the man and two others standing behind him. I got up from my bed, thankful I fell asleep in my jeans, and walked over to him.

"You're the one that wants me" I said.

"Yes I am. So, you better come with me" he said.

"I'm not going anywhere with you" I snapped. He grabbed my hand and pulled me closer.

"You'll do as I say" he said. He knocked me out and everything turned black.

Dean's POV

I was lying in my bed, thinking about what almost happened today between Rachel and I. I really wanted to be with her but I knew that if she didn't, I would respect that. Ever since she said that she was still in love with me, I knew that I should make a move. I was in love with her; she was with me, why not? I got up from bed and quietly left the room. I knocked on Rachel's door hoping she was still awake. When she didn't open the door, I picked the lock. I opened the door and didn't see her in there. I panicked. Zachariah had her. I knew he did. I closed the door and ran back to my room. I turned on the light and woke Sam up.

"Sam, come on man, wake up" I said, shaking him.

"Dean, what is it?" he asked.

"Rachel's gone" I said. Sam got up and we got dressed and left the room. We got into the Impala, and Sam was trying to reach Cas. Cas popped into the car.

"Do you know where she is?" I asked.

"They're one town over, in an old abandoned warehouse, on Marshall St" he said. I pushed harder on the accelerator. We got there in half an hour and got out of the car. We grabbed the angel killing knives and walked into the warehouse. We walked around the place, until I heard someone moan in pain. I walked into the big room and saw Rachel lying on the floor. I started walking to her, when Zach and two other angels appeared next to her. One of the other angels picked her up and held a knife to her throat.

"Zach, let her go" I snapped.

"You say yes, she goes free. Say no, she dies" he said.

"Dean don't it. Just let them kill me" Rachel said.

"Let her go. She's not apart of this. Let her go and we can talk" I said. Zachariah looked at the angel that had Rachel and told him to let her go. Rachel ran over to me and I took her in my arms. She was shaking but she wasn't crying. I let go of her and she walked behind me.

"So, are you going to say yes?" he asked.

"No" I said. He got angry and that's when Cas zapped us outside. We got into the car and drove back to the motel. When we got back I took Rachel to her room. Cas craved the sigil into her ribs like he did with us. She got changed and I went to leave her room, but she stopped me.

"Can you stay with me, tonight?" she asked. I nodded and lay down next to her. She laid her head on my chest and I wrapped an arm around her. Soon enough, she was asleep.

**A/N: They were so close but they're not together yet!! Lots more events to come... Remember to R&R. Thanks :)**


	12. Chapter 12

Rachel's POV

When I woke up, I found myself wrapped in Dean's arms. He was sleeping and I felt the urge to wake him up like I used to. But I couldn't. After what almost happened yesterday, I shouldn't be doing anything to make him think I want to be with him. I mean, I do, so much but, if he didn't feel the same way I did, I couldn't go through that heart ache again. So, I slid out of his embrace and went to the bathroom. I showered, brushed my teeth and put my clothes on. When I came out of the bathroom, I saw Dean sitting up in bed, rubbing his eyes.

"Morning" I said.

"Morning" he smiled, sleepily. He got up from the bed and came over to me and kissed my cheek. I was a little startled at first, but it was just my cheek.

"I'm going to go shower" he said. I nodded and he left the room. After awhile, Sam and Dean both showed up at the door and we headed out to the diner. We walked in and sat down at a booth. Sam and Dean sat across from me. Dean kept looking at me and smiling. We ordered what we wanted when the waitress came over and then started talking.

"So, you okay?" Sam asked.

"I'm fine, Sam. I mean, I was close to having my throat cut but, you guys saved me" I smiled. Sam smiled at me and Dean did too. My phone started to ring and I looked at the caller id. It was my dad.

"Hey daddy" I said.

"_Hi sweetie, how are you?"_

"I'm fine dad. I should be asking you the same thing" I said.

"_I'm as good as new, honey"_

"That's good, dad" I smiled.

"_Where are you?"_

"I'm still in North Dakota, why?" I asked.

"_Well, I was thinking you should come home for a few days. I mean, we spent time looking after me when I came home from hospital and I thought we should some time together. It __**is**__ your birthday tomorrow. Maybe we could go to a nice restaurant, I'll pay you won't have to worry. Bring the guys too"_

"Dad, could you hold on for a sec?" I asked.

"_Sure"_ I looked at Sam and Dean.

"Dad wants us to come to Wyoming and maybe have dinner at a nice restaurant or something, and he'd like it if you came too. It's for my birthday tomorrow" I said.

"We'll come, I mean it's your birthday" Sam said.

"We'll be there later today, dad" I said.

"_Alright see you later"_

I hung up and laughed. I looked at Dean and Sam and they looked confused.

"I can't believe with everything that's happened in the last few days, I completely forgot about my birthday" I said. The guys shook their heads at me and I laughed again. After we eat, we packed up our things and left for my house. We got to my house by late afternoon and dad opened the door.

"Hi dad" I said and hugged him. He let go and kissed my forehead. The guys walked in and shook my dad's hand.

I walked into my room and started looking through my clothes trying to see if anything was worth wearing and if it would still fit. I came across my dress I had bought for my 21st birthday when dad had a big party for me and a lot of friends from high school were there. It was a lavender strapless dress, with an a-line flowy skirt. It was a little above my knees. I put it on and it still fit like a dream. I took it off and went into the bathroom. I brushed my teeth so they would be minty fresh and took a quick shower. I straightened my hair with the straightener that I left at the house. I went into my room and put my dress on and put my strappy heels on. I put some eye liner and mascara on. I found the clutch I had used on my 21st and put my phone and a few other things in there. I looked at the time and it was 7:45 pm. I opened the door to my room and walked to the living room.

Dean's POV

I found the present I was going to give Rachel for her birthday, it was in a hidden zipper in my duffle. I didn't give to her that because we broke up before then. I had bought it months before. I was going to give it to her tonight but I thought I should give it to her tomorrow on her real birthday. I hated that I had to wear a suit but it was only for an hour maybe two. I decided to wear the suit I use when we pose as FBI. Sam did the same. We were waiting in the living room with Eric when I heard Rachel's shoes. I turned around and saw her and nearly fainted. She looked beautiful.

"You look beautiful, sweetie" Eric said.

"Thanks dad" she smiled. I looked at her and smiled and she winked at him.

We left the house and Sam and I took the Impala. We drove into the main street and parked. We got out and walked over to the restaurant. For the first time, I was excited about this sort of thing. I think if it wasn't Rachel's birthday dinner and someone else's I would have been a little uncomfortable. We walked in and saw a big room with a lot of tables and a band playing really cheesy horrible music and people dancing. We were taken to our table and we sat down. Eric pulled a camera out and took a picture of Rachel. She moved closer to me.

"Dad, take a picture" she smiled. She smiled and I did the same. She moved over to Sam and took a picture with him. Sam and I moved closer to her and Eric took a picture of the three of us. A waiter came over to take our orders. Rachel leaned over and put her lips near my ear.

"Steak's really good here" she whispered. I nodded and ordered the steak. We were talking and laughing when someone tapped Rachel's shoulder.

"Ben. Hi" she said. _Great. Just what I needed._

"Hey, I saw you here and was wondering if after you guys finish dinner, if you'd want dance with me?" he asked. I almost felt like punching him in the face but I know I couldn't because not only would that make a scene, it would also piss Rachel off.

"Sure" she smiled. I was fuming and Sam could tell. He looked at me from across the table and mouthed "calm down". When our food came, we ate and talked about Rachel's past birthdays.

"Well, my 16th birthday was when I had my first kiss from Mike Adams, my then boyfriend. He was a really good guy and I remember thinking in my 16 year old mind that he would be my husband" she laughed.

"I remember thinking about pulling out a gun for breaking up with you two days after" Eric said.

"Not such a great guy then" Sam said. Rachel smiled and shook her head. We finished dinner and desert when Ben came up to Rachel again.

"So, you ready?" he asked. She nodded and took his hand. She walked over to the floor with him and then started dancing. I kept staring daggers in Ben when Eric spoke up.

"So, I'm guessing you were wishing that were you dancing with my daughter?" he asked. Sam looked at me and laughed.

"Yeah, I guess" I said.

"Well, go cut in. Sam and I can leave after I pay and you two can have some fun" he said.

"Really?" I asked.

"Yeah, man. Come on, Dean. Rach looks beautiful tonight, so make your move" Sam said. I nodded and Eric and Sam left after Eric paid. I walked over to Rachel and Ben and tapped her on the shoulder.

"Mind if I cut in?" I asked.

"No. You don't mind do you, Ben?" she asked.

"No, we're leaving anyway. It's the folks' anniversary today so me and my sister took them out. Maybe I'll see you soon" he said.

"Yeah, we'll see" she said. He walked off and I took Rachel and spun her before we started dancing. She laughed, and I noticed she was doing that a lot tonight. It was good to see her happy, even though her smile still wasn't "her smile". She was almost their though. I smiled at her and she bit her lip.

"What are you smiling at?" she asked.

"You look really beautiful tonight" I said.

"You look nice too" she said.

"What, just nice? Shouldn't it be more like "you look really Sauvé tonight, like James Bond" how about something like that" I said. She laughed and shook her head.

"You look really Sauvé tonight, like James Bond. Happy?" she said.

"Very" I smirked. When I looked at my watch, it was 10:30pm.

"So, 28 tomorrow. How do you feel?" I asked.

"Good, actually. Just two more years till the big 3-0" she replied.

"Well, at least you're not past 30. Man, I'm getting old" I said.

"Still incredibly handsome though" she smiled. I laughed and she laughed with me. We danced till about 11:45pm and decided to leave. We got home and snuck down the hallway. She stopped at her room and looked at me.

"I had fun tonight" she whispered.

"Yeah, me too" I whispered.

"Goodnight, Dean" she said. She turned around and opened her door, but I stopped her.

"What?" she asked.

"It's 11:59. And… now it's 12:00am. Happy Birthday, Rach" I said, looking at my watch. She smiled and I decided to give her the present. She opened it and smiled. It was a silver chain with a diamond pendant.

"Dean, how did you-" she was about to ask but I cut her off.

"I bought it when we were together. I was going to give it to you on your birthday but we broke up before then. I found it hidden in my duffle" I said.

"Thank you, Dean" she said. She reached up and hugged me.

"So…" she said.

"So… what?" I asked.

"You going to give me my birthday kiss? I had one when I was 16 and haven't had one since then" she said. I leaned in and kissed her gently. She pulled away and smiled.

"Goodnight, Dean" she said.

"Goodnight, Rach" I said. She walked into her room and closed the door. I smiled to myself and walked over to the guest room. I don't know what that kiss meant to her, if she wanted to be with me again, but I sure hope it did.

Rachel's POV

I woke up the next morning and walked over to the bathroom and brushed my teeth. Truth be told, I liked that I kissed Dean last night. It gave me some confidence to start things up with him again. Maybe not for awhile but, someday. I walked into the kitchen and dad hugged me.

"Happy birthday, baby girl" he said. _28 years later and he stills calls me that. That's fathers for ya._ He handed me my present and I opened it. I pulled out the locket which I knew was my mother's. Dad must have had it polished because it had a new look to it.

"She would've wanted you to have it" he smiled.

"Thanks dad" I said and hugged him. Dean walked into the room and I smiled at him and he returned it. Sam came through the door with flowers.

"Okay, I didn't know what I should've gotten you so I got you flowers" he said. I smiled and hugged him.

"Thanks Sam. How did you know orchids were my favourite?" I asked.

"I didn't. Dean told me" he said. I looked at Dean and bit my lip. I smiled and he nodded at me. I couldn't believe he remembered. This was an amazing birthday.

**A/N: I decided to have a little happy moment for Rachel after everything thats happened. Rachel's finally allowing herself to get closer to Dean. More to come... Please R&R. Thanks :)**


	13. Chapter 13

General POV

Rachel, Dean and Sam had left Wyoming a day after her birthday. They didn't know where they were going so they decided to go from motel to motel until they found a case. On their way to a motel, they stopped to get gas and a stretch. Rachel needed it most considering she decided to leave her car behind at her father's house and travel in the Impala. She was in the back seat when she got out and started walking to the rest room.

"I'll be back in a minute" she said. After she was gone Sam kept out of the gas station with a bottle of water, after paying for the gas. Dean was leaning against the Impala staring off into space. Sam looked at him and waved a hand in front of him. Dean looked at him and got into the car. Sam got in as well and kept looking at him.

"You okay?" Sam asked.

"Yeah I'm fine" Dean replied.

"You don't look fine. What happened?" Sam said.

"Nothing Sam. Just drop it, okay?" Dean said.

"Well, something's wrong considering you've been blinding out every time I talk or Rachel talks" Sam said. Dean sighed and went to talk.

"You know that night when Rach got drunk? She said something when I took her back to her room" Dean said.

"What did she say?" Sam asked.

"She said she was still in love with me" Dean replied.

"Well, did you tell her that you love her?" Sam asked.

"No, I mean, for all I know she could have been lying because she was drunk. And the best part, is that the next day she didn't even know she said it" Dean said.

"Why didn't you tell her?" Sam asked.

"I don't know" Dean sighed.

"She wasn't lying. She was telling the truth" Sam said.

"And how do you know that?" Dean asked.

"Because she told me. When we met that Ben guy for the first time, and you decided to be a total dick and she got upset and ran away. She was outside crying when she told me" Sam replied. Dean shook his head and looked out the window. Rachel walked out of the rest room and walked over to the car. She climbed into the back and Dean started the car. They left the gas station and headed down the long road to Idaho. They got to a motel an hour later in Ashton, Idaho and checked in. When Rachel got to her room she felt like she should talk to Dean. He had been awkward around her and she wanted to know why. An hour later, Sam and Dean came to her room.

"Hey, what's up?" she asked.

"We got a case. A 39 year old woman shot her husband. Their daughter witnessed it and said that her mother started blurting out random things that she hated about her husband and killed him" Sam said.

"Well, what's so bad about that? It doesn't really sound like something for us" Rachel said.

"I think it does. I mean, out of now where she started saying these things, maybe she's under some sort of spell. Might be a witch" Sam said.

"What do you think about this?" Rachel asked Dean.

"I agree Sam. She could be under a spell" Dean replied. Rachel nodded and the guys decided to talk to the daughter in the morning.

When they got to the house the next day, they knocked on the door. Sam was asking questions, while Dean searched the house for hex bags. Dean didn't find any, but what he did find was more interesting. He walked back to the living room and waited for Sam. Sam saw him and walked over.

"So, did you find any hex bags?" he whispered.

"No. But what I found was more interesting" Dean said. He held up a purple flower and Sam looked at it.

"Look familiar?" Dean asked. Sam just shook his head because he knew exactly what it was. They went back to the motel and found Rachel searching through her bag. She found her locket and put it on.

"So, what did you find?" she asked.

"We found this flower. We're dealing with a siren" Dean said.

"Siren? As in those women who lure men into sleeping with them?" she asked.

"Yeah, accept this time; it's probably taken the form of a man. We ran into one a while back and it almost made Dean and I kill each other" Sam said.

"Wow. So, what do we do?" Rachel asked.

"Well, Sam and I are going to find this thing and kill it. You are going to stay right here" Dean said.

"Why?" Rachel asked, confused.

"Because it could infect you" Dean replied.

"It's not like I have someone to kill" she said, angry.

"I know, but I just want you to be safe" Dean said. She crossed her arms and shook her head. Night time came, and the boys left Rachel and went to find the siren. After about an hour and a half, Rachel got bored and decided to head out to a bar. She walked in and sat down at the bar.

"Whiskey, double. Neat, please" she told the bartender. He passed it to her and she took a sip. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw a guy looking at her. He was cute; he had a blonde-brown hair, and blue eyes. He walked over to her and sat down. He looked at her and smiled. She smiled back and turned away and took a sip from her drink.

"You are very beautiful" he said.

"Thank you. You're not so bad yourself" she said. _What am I doing? I never do things like this. Accept for when Dean and I flirted the first time we met. This doesn't have to mean anything _she thought.

"I'm Daniel" he said, giving her his hand.

"Rachel" she said, taking it. She shook his hand and he kissed it. She laughed and pulled away from him.

"You want to get out of here?" he asked. She put some money down and got up.

"Let's go" she said.

They walked out and she headed for her room with him following. She was worrying herself about what she was doing. She never did anything like this and that was scaring her. She opened the door and walked in. He closed the door behind them. Rachel took off her jacket and flung her hair back over her shoulders. She felt Daniel come up behind and move her hair to the side. He kissed her neck, and Rachel's eyes closed. _Stop this. Stop this now_ she thought. But somehow, she couldn't do it. His lips moved from her neck to her jaw and then back to her neck. She turned around and wrapped her arms around his neck. She leaned up and kissed him hard on the lips. She deepened the kiss and he held the back of her head as she did. His hands slipped down to the small of her back and started lifting up her tank top. She lifted her arms and he pulled it off. He started kissing her collar bone and along the straps of her bra.

"Have anything you want to tell me?" he asked.

"I want to kill my ex for never telling me he loved me and then sleeping with my friend whose dead now. I hate him so much" she said. He smiled at her and handed her top back to her. She took it and he hid in the bathroom when he heard the Impala doors. Rachel put her tank top back on and sat down on the bed, but not before pulling out a gun and loading it. There was a knock on the door.

"Come in" she said. Dean walked in and Sam did too. They closed the door and she stood up, leaving the gun on the bed.

"So, we have no idea who this guy is, we sat at a bar for the last few hours, but every guy we saw was just a creep" Sam said. Rachel looked at Dean and glared at him.

"Rach, you okay?" Dean asked.

"No, and I haven't been for a long time" she said.

"Baby, what's wrong?" he asked.

"Didn't I tell you to never call me that again? I'll tell you what's wrong, Dean. You, you're what's wrong. You hurt me, you betrayed me, I was in love with you and that's what you do to me? You can't tell me you love me and then you sleep with my friend?" she asked, her anger rising.

"Rach, that's not you talking. You're under the siren's spell, did you run into a guy?" he asked. Daniel came out from the bathroom and looked him. Sam was standing near the door; he wanted to leave but knew that Dean would need help.

"She ran into me. Well, more like I sat next to her and then we ended up here" Daniel said.

"You son of a bitch" Dean snapped.

"Don't worry, I didn't sleep with her, I just gave her some attention" he said, stroking Rachel's hair, and kissed her neck. She looked at Dean and glared at him.

"I can't wait to see that bullet go straight through your heart, Dean. Because that's what my heart felt like when we ended things. It shattered into tiny little pieces. BECAUSE OF YOU!!" she yelled, picking up her gun and pointed it at Dean.

"Rach, calm down. I'm sorry, I really am. Please, don't do this" Dean pleaded.

"I'm sorry, Dean" she said. Dean risked coming closer to her and grabbed her. He took her gun and Sam grabbed Rachel's hand and held her back. Dean put the safety on the gun and Daniel punched him. Rachel was trying to get away from Sam's grip, while they were fighting. Dean pulled out the dagger he was carrying, and sliced Rachel's arm. He stabbed Daniel with it and he fell to the floor, dead. Rachel got out of Sam's grip and looked at Dean. A tear fell down her face, and she tried to walk over to him but he walked out of the room. She looked at Sam and he went to the get the first aid. He stitched her arm and patched it up. She was upset with herself and Sam could tell.

"Don't beat yourself up about it" he said.

"How can I not, Sam? I know what I said, and yeah sure it was true at one point of time, but it's not anymore. Those were just old feelings coming out that I had never told anyone" she cried.

"You should tell him that" he said. "I'm going to go for a walk, and when I come back I want to see you two happy and talking to each other" he said and left the room. Rachel walked out of the room and knocked on Dean's door. He opened and smiled weakly at her. She walked in and he closed the door.

"Dean, I'm sorry. I know what I said and I didn't mean it. I did at one time, but I don't anymore. I had never told anyone that stuff and I guess it was coming out after all this time" she said.

"Its okay, Rach. You were under the siren's spell, I get it" he said.

"So… we're good?" she asked.

"Yeah, we're good" he smiled. She smiled and hugged him. She breathed in the smell of his cologne and leather jacket, and closed her eyes. _I love this smell. I love him _she thought. She kissed his cheek and walked out of the room. She smiled and thought that soon everything would be okay.

**A/N: So, i decided to have the siren story, so that we could find out how Rachel felt. Even though it was in season 4 i thought i would re-use it and put it in. I liked this chapter and i hope you guys did too. Please R&R and tell me what you thought. Thanks :)**


	14. Chapter 14

Dean's POV

I wish more than anything I could tell Rachel I love her. I can't though. Not after what happened. I know she was under the siren's spell but somehow I didn't feel like she needed to know. I had to get over this and I needed to get out of Idaho. We were driving towards Iowa, even though we didn't have a case, we thought we would go there. We pulled into a motel in Des Moines and checked in. Rachel was two doors down from us and she went into her room. We decided to eat lunch and so we went to a diner. We sat down and looked at the menus. Rachel was sitting next to Sam, across from me. A waitress came up to us and smiled at me. I smirked back even though I didn't want to with Rachel sitting right there, but I couldn't help myself.

"What can I get you guys?" she asked. I ordered a burger, as usual. Sam had a salad and Rachel didn't get anything. The waitress took the order down and smiled at me before walking away. I saw Rachel roll her eyes and I knew she was pissed off.

"You okay?" I asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I'll see you guys later" she said and walked off from the table. I looked at Sam and he looked me.

"That's was weird, right?" he asked.

"That **was** weird" I said. We finished our food and we went back to the motel. Sam was sitting with the laptop and I was cleaning some guns.

"Maybe she was angry about the waitress thing" Sam said.

"Even if she was, can we not talk about it" I said. Sam nodded and went back to the laptop. I got up and looked at the door.

"I'll be back" I said and hurried out the door. I knocked on Rachel's door and waited for her to open it. She opened the door and I looked at her. She was wearing a shirt and jeans but her hair was wet.

"Can I come in?" I asked. She nodded and I walked in. She closed the door and walked into the bathroom.

"Say what you have to say before I start the hair dryer" she called out.

"I just wanted to see if you're okay" I said.

"I'm fine, Dean. You don't have to worry" she said. I heard the dryer turn on and I looked around the room. I saw a box of tissues and some on the bed. I saw a photo on the bed and I picked it up. It was a photo of me and Rachel. I was sitting on the trunk of the Impala and she was standing in front of me. My arms were wrapped around her, and her's were over mine, and she was kissing my cheek. I still remember when this was taken.

Flash Back

_July 2005_

_We were driving down a highway when we came past a bridge and mountains. There were people taking pictures and Rachel decided she wanted to have our photo taken._

"_Dean please" she said._

"_No. I don't do photos" I said._

"_Well, I don't care you're taking one with me" she said. I looked at her and sighed. I pulled over and she got her camera out of her duffle. We walked over to a woman who was taking a picture._

"_Excuse could you take a picture of us?" Rachel asked._

"_Of course" the woman said. We walked over to the Impala and I sat down on the trunk. Rachel stood in front of me and I wrapped my arms around her and she put her arms over mine. She leaned back and kissed my cheek when the flash went off. The woman passed the camera back._

"_Thank you" Rachel said._

"_You're welcome" the woman said. She walked off and Rachel turned to me._

"_I'll print it when I get time" she said. I smiled at her and kissed her._

End of Flash Back

I smiled at the picture, and I didn't even realise the hair dryer wasn't running. I looked up and saw Rachel looking at me.

"I'm sorry, Rach. I found this and-" I said but she cut me off.

"Its fine, Dean" she said. She walked over and took the picture from me. She took out her wallet and put it back in there. She looked at me and bit her lip.

"Rach…" I said, trailing off.

"No, Dean. I don't want to talk about it. I really don't want to talk about it" she said, her eyes welling up. I walked up to her and tried to hug her but she moved away. I looked at her and turned around and walked out the door.

General POV

Rachel couldn't tell Dean that she was still in love with him. She couldn't handle it. She knew that she had to but she couldn't figure out how to. She was sitting on bed and thinking about everything that happened between them these past few weeks. The kiss at the bar, the time they almost slept together, the dancing at dinner and the kiss on her birthday. She knew that they should be together, but somehow she couldn't do it. By the time she left her room, it was dark outside. She knocked on the boys' door and Sam opened it.

"Hey, I'm going to the bar across the street, you two want to come?" she asked.

"Yeah sure" Dean said. They walked out and crossed the road and walked into the bar. They sat down at a table and Sam got them the beer. Rachel took a swig from hers and saw someone walking over to them. It was the waitress from this morning and Rachel rolled her eyes. The waitress smiled at Dean and he smiled back.

"You were from the diner this morning, right?" she asked.

"Yeah, that's us" Dean said. He got up and walked to the bar with her. At first, he had no idea what he was doing; _I love Rach, then why am I with this chick? _He thought.

"So, what do you do for a living?" she asked.

"I'm an FBI agent" he said. _It was the partly true_ he thought.

"Wow. I love guys in suits" she said. Dean rolled his eyes when she wasn't looking. This girl was annoying and he was trying to see what Rachel was doing.

Rachel and Sam were quiet and he broke the silence first.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"Nothing, I just haven't been able to tell Dean I still love him, and now he's with some random girl" she said.

"Well, you should tell him. I'm heading back. If all goes well, I'll see you two in the morning" he smiled and walked away. Rachel put some money down on the table and went to find Dean. She got to the bar and felt her heart sink. The waitress was kissing Dean. Dean pushed her away and said something she couldn't hear, and the waitress walked away. He turned around and saw her. Rachel shook her head at him and walked out.

"Rach, wait" he called out. She ran across the street and opened the door to her room, she almost shut it when he walked in and closed it. She was breathing heavily, and so was Dean.

"Rach, that's not what it looked like" he said.

"Yeah because you didn't have your tongue down someone else's throat" she said, sarcastically.

"Please, just listen to me" he said.

"No, you have nothing left to say to me, Dean" she said, a tear falling down her face. He walked over to her and wiped it away and then she turned her face away from him. He lifted her chin and turned her head, looking into her eyes. He leaned in and kissed her lips lightly.

"Dean-" she said but he cut her off.

"I know you're still in love with me" he said. She moved back from him and looked at him.

"What? No, I'm not" she said. _Why am I denying it? I should be saying I am _she thought.

"The night you got drunk, I took you to your room and you told me you're still in love with me" he said.

"No, I never said that" she said. _What is wrong with me? _She thought.

"You can't lie to me, Hannigan" he said, wrapping his arms around her waist. He leaned in and kissed her with as much passion as he could. She hesitated to put her arms around his neck, and he pulled away.

"Just one night, Rach. You and me, together for one night. That's all. If you don't want to be with me after that, then fine. But, just one night" he said. She looked him in the eyes and nodded. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him hard on the lips. She pushed his jacket and button up shirt off, and started pulling at his t-shirt. He let go of her lips and she pulled it up and off him, leaving him in his jeans.

"I've missed you" she said.

"I've missed you, too" he said. He pulled her top over her head, leaving her in her bra and jeans. He picked her up and she wrapped her legs around his waist. He carried her over to the bed and laid her down. He kissed her neck, and Rachel knew that she wanted this more than anything. She wasn't going to deny it anymore.

**A/N: So, they get together in this chapter but they still have alot to work out... Just two more chapters after this guys. Im having really bad writers block and i dont want to write something i might regret. So i decided to have two more chapters and i like how it ends. Please R&R. Thanks :)**


	15. Chapter 15

General POV

Rachel woke up wrapped in Dean's arms when the sun hit her eyes. She looked up to see their clothes all over the floor, and their legs tangled together, in the sheets. Her head was lying on Dean's chest, and she looked up at him and smiled. She decided to wake him up just like she used to. She kissed his chest twice, his neck twice, his jaw once and then finally his lips. He started to stir and then looked down at Rachel. She smiled at him and he smiled back.

"Morning, gorgeous" he said.

"Morning, handsome" she smiled. He leaned down and kissed her.

"Mmm, I really don't feel like getting up" he said. Rachel smiled and rolled on top of Dean. She was lying flat on him, and she noticed how perfectly they fit together, just like they used to. She combed her hand through his hair and kissed him. She loved the feel of his hair through her fingers. Dean started stroking her hair with one hand, while his other hand brushed up and down her arm. Dean cupped her face in his hand and kissed her, passionately. When he pulled away, he rubbed his nose along hers in an Eskimo kiss, and then rested his forehead against hers. _What ever you do, don't tell him you love him. Just because you slept together, doesn't mean you have to spring that on him _she thought. She kissed his neck, while his hands roamed around her body.

"So, what now?" he asked.

"I don't know. I mean, I wish we could get back together, I really do but, maybe we should wait awhile. Make sure that this is something we want" she replied. He nodded and she smiled at him. Dean would never force her into doing something she didn't want to do. Last night was something that they both wanted, and now they needed to decide whether they wanted to go further and have a real relationship. Rachel rolled of Dean and snuggled into his chest. He kissed the top of her head and she smiled. He looked at the clock and saw that it was 8:30 in the morning, which meant that Sam was most likely awake.

"We should get up" Dean said. Rachel groaned in protest and straddled his lap, with the sheet covering her. She leaned down and kissed his neck. Dean sat up, and Rachel wrapped her arms around his neck. Dean's hands were roaming up and down her back, as he nipped at her neck. They kissed each other, passionately as her hand combed through his hair on the back of his neck. They pulled away when they needed to breathe and she put her forehead against hers.

"I guess we should" she said. He kissed her again a few more times and they got out of bed. She had a shower and got dressed. Dean had told her that he was going to his room to get showered and dressed. She was packing up her stuff and found the necklace Dean gave her. She wore both her mother's locket and the necklace. She looked in the mirror and smiled. She was happy and she just hoped that nothing would happen to mess this up.

Dean's POV

I walked into the room, and like I expected, Sam was awake and sitting with the laptop. He looked up at me and I walked over to the bathroom. I had a shower and got dressed and then walked out of the room. Sam looked at me and raised an eyebrow. I looked at him and didn't catch on what he was doing.

"What Sam?" I asked.

"You're not going to tell me where you were last night? Skipping the details of course" he said.

"Well, if you must know, I was with Rachel last night" I said.

"Good for you" he smiled. I rolled my eyes and turned around to pack my stuff. Sam could be such a girl sometimes. I heard a knock on the door and opened it to see Rachel. She smiled at me and walked in.

"So, we ready to go?" she asked.

"Yeah, where ever we're going" I said.

"I thought we should go to Bobby's. Maybe he'll have something for us" Sam said. We walked out of the room, and went to check out. We got into the car and drove to Bobby's.

We got to Bobby's by late afternoon. We got our stuff out of the car and walked up to the door. Bobby opened the door and Rachel was the first one to hug him.

"Hi Bobby" she said. We walked in and Rachel went upstairs to put her stuff in the same room she used last time. She smiled at me as she came down the stairs and I smiled back. Bobby noticed and looked at me. I ignored him and walked into the kitchen.

"So, Bobby do you have anything for us?" Rachel asked.

"No not really. I haven't heard anything from anyone and I can't find anything in the papers" he said.

"So, I guess we're here for a while" I said.

"Well, let's get something to eat. Sam, why don't you and Rachel go? I have to talk to Dean about something" Bobby said.

Sam and Rachel left and Bobby turned to me. He shook his head at me and I knew what was coming.

"What did you two do?" he asked.

"Well, I'm not sure you want everything in detail but we did what you're thinking, last night" I said.

"You better not hurt her boy. I may not be her father but she doesn't deserve to go through that again" he said. I nodded. Technically, Rachel and I weren't even together. We were taking some time to think about that. Sam and Rachel came back with food and we all sat down and ate. When we finished, Sam and Bobby turned in. It was pretty late because we spent most of our time talking. I took a beer and went out to the junkyard. I heard Rachel behind me and she sat down next to me on the trunk. She had a beer in her hand as well. She looked at me and smiled knowingly.

"You okay?" she asked. _It's funny how she knows when I'm upset._

"Bobby said that I better not hurt you again" I replied.

"Dean, you won't-" she said but I cut her off.

"How can you be so sure?" I asked.

"Because I trust you" she said. She leaned in and kissed my cheek. I leaned in and kissed her lips, softly. We stayed like that for awhile; holding each other, until we went to bed.

A week later…

It had been a while since we had a case, and I kept wondering how and when I should tell Rachel I was in love with her. Sam walked into Bobby's living room and I had a feeling it was good news.

"Vampires. Montana. Let's go" he said, coming into the room and leaving straight after. I got up and packed up my stuff. Sam told Rachel and she packed up her stuff. We got to Montana later in the day and checked into a motel. Rachel helped me sharpen all the machetes; it was a good thing Sam knew where the nest was. It was night time by the time we left. We got to the nest and hid.

"You good to go?" I asked Sam and Rachel.

"Yeah" they said in unison. We went around the back and looked through the window to see that there were 5 vampires. This shouldn't be too hard. We got ready and I kicked the door open. The vampires turned around and lunged for us. I took one, fighting it. I punched him several times, before slicing his head clean off. I saw Sam cut a head off, and I saw Rachel struggling. I went to help her but another vampire knocked me to the ground. Sam got rid of another one, while I kept trying to get this girl vampire off me. I eventually did, cutting her head off. Rachel was having trouble as the vampire wouldn't go down without a fight. I saw Rachel had a few cuts on her face and arms, and a deep cut down the side of her body, and her shirt was ripped. Her machete was lying on the floor and I went to pick it up, when I heard her scream. I looked up to see the vampire had his mouth on her neck.

"NO!!" I yelled, running up to them. I took the machete and cut his head off. Rachel fell to the floor, eyes closed. Sam came running and I sat down next to her. I felt for her pulse, it was weak but it was there.

"Come on, Rach, open your eyes. Let me see those big beautiful eyes" I said. They remained closed, and I lifted her up, carrying her in my arms.

"Sam, get the car" I said. Sam ran outside and I followed him, with Rachel in my arms. I put her in the backseat and sat there with her. We got to the hospital a few minutes later and I ran to the emergency entrance. As soon as I walked in, nurses came running.

"What happened?" one asked.

"She was attacked by a man. I was with her, we were walking down the street and he just came up to her and attacked her" I told her. It wasn't a great story but it was good enough for now. They told me I couldn't stay with her.

"Well, as soon as you're done with her, can you come and find me?" I asked.

"Of course" the nurse said and then walked off.

After a number of hours, the nurse from before walked over to me. I stood up and walked over to her.

"How is she?" I asked.

"Well, she lost quite a bit of blood, so we had to do a transfusion. We also had to stitch up the cut down her side. She's fine but we don't know when she will wake up because of the strain from the loss of blood put on her. It took quite a lot out of her, and it might take awhile for her to get her energy back. She's in room 305" the nurse said, and then walked off. I walked to her room and opened the door. I felt my eyes water a bit at the sight of her. She was hooked up to machines, and an IV drip. I sat down on a chair and pulled it up to the bed. I took her hand in mine and kissed it. I saw her neck and it was a good thing the bite mark didn't really look like one. The doctors had cleaned the wound and obviously it didn't need stitches.

"Come on baby. You can pull through this. I know you can. I can't lose you, Hannigan. Rach… I… I love you. I knew I was in love with you the minute I kissed you again. I've missed you so much and when you wake up I'm going to tell you face to face. I love you, baby" I said, with a single tear falling down my cheek.

**A/N: Dont hate me!! i had to that... i just had to. She'll be fine, dont worry, just one more chapter left. Please R&R. Thanks :)**


	16. Chapter 16

General POV

4 days. That's how long Rachel had been in the hospital and not woken up. Dean didn't leave her side, even when Sam tried to convince him to eat, drink or sleep. He wouldn't hear it. He just stayed by her side, waiting for her to wake up. Sam walked into the room and stood next to Dean.

"Hey man, you okay?" he asked.

"I'm fine, Sam" Dean replied.

"The hospital called Eric. He's flying in from Wyoming, he should be here later today" Sam said. Dean just nodded. Sam walked out of the room, leaving Dean with Rachel.

Later in the day, Eric came running down the hall. He stopped when he saw Sam sitting in the hallway.

"Hi Sam" he said. Sam got up and shook Eric's hand.

"Hi Eric" he said.

"Is Dean with her?" Eric asked.

"Yeah, he hasn't left her side" Sam replied. Eric walked into the room and saw his daughter lying on the hospital bed. He walked over to Dean and put his hand on his shoulder. Dean looked up and smiled weakly.

"Hey Eric" he said.

"How is she?" he asked. Dean explained everything from the vampires to what the doctors and nurses said.

"Dean, she's my daughter. She'll be fine" Eric said.

"Yeah, I hope so" Dean said, and turned to look at Rachel. Eric noticed the way he looked at his daughter and couldn't help but ask him about it.

"You love her, don't you?" Eric asked. Dean was silent for a few moments.

"Yeah, I do" he said.

"Well, I think she would be very happy with you. Once you make things right, she won't say no. Trust me" he smiled. Dean smiled at Eric and looked back at Rachel. It was only a matter of time before she woke up and he could set things right. Eric walked out of the room to get flowers from the hospital florist. Dean was sitting next to Rachel, her hand in his, when he felt it moving. He looked up at her and saw her eyes flutter open.

"Rach?" he asked, hoping he wasn't dreaming.

"Dean" she said. He took her hand and kissed it.

"How long was I out?" she asked.

"4 days. I was starting to get worried" he said. She smiled at him and stroked his cheek. He leaned in to kiss her cheek, but she moved and kissed his lips gently. When she pulled away, she was smiling at him again. Dean looked out the window of the room and saw Eric coming up the hall. He went outside and met him.

"She's awake. We should surprise her" Dean said. Eric nodded and waited near the door. Dean walked in and looked at her.

"Why did you just walk off like that?" she asked, amused.

"I have a surprise for you" he said. Before Rachel could say anything Eric walked through the door.

"Hi sweetheart" he said.

"Daddy! What are you doing here?" she asked. He came up to her and hugged her. He put the flowers on the table next to her.

"The hospital called me and I thought I should come see my baby girl" he smiled.

"Thanks dad" she said. She looked at Dean and smiled. He smiled back and Eric noticed.

"I'll be back in second" he said. Dean sat down on the edge of Rachel's bed and took her hand in his. She smiled at him as he kissed it.

"You look awful" she said. "You didn't get any sleep, did you?" she asked. He shook his head.

"Dean, you shouldn't do that to yourself" she said.

"I couldn't leave you here. I couldn't. I had to be here when you woke up" he said.

"Well, I'm glad you were" she smiled. She cupped his face in her hand and stroked his cheek with her thumb. He leaned in and kissed her and she felt just like she used to when they were together. They pulled away when they needed to breathe.

"So, where do we go from here?" he asked.

"I don't know. But it's going somewhere I can tell you that" she smiled. For the first time in a long time, Dean saw Rachel smile "her smile" again. He saw that little spark in her eyes again that he loved so much.

Rachel's POV

After we left Montana, we came back to Wyoming. Dean and Sam came along too because they wanted to make sure I was okay. Especially Dean. He was acting really strange around me and I had a feeling he wanted to say something to me but I didn't know what it was. Every time he looked at me and I noticed he would look away. Something really strange was going on because whenever I was in the room my dad, Sam and Dean would all be passing looks at each other. _I really don't get men sometimes_. I was pulled from my thoughts when I heard a knock on the door. Dad had gone to see one of his friends and Sam had gone into town to give me and Dean some privacy. Somehow, I knew Dean and Sam had planned something by the look Sam gave him when he left.

"Come in" I said. It was Dean.

"Hey, can I talk to you for second?" he asked.

"Sure" I said, sitting up on my bed. He came and sat next to me and sighed.

"Listen, I've been thinking about what happened between us the night before we went to Bobby's. That night we spent together, was amazing. I know what I did that night upset you but what came later was great. I told Sammy about this, I told your dad in the hospital, I just haven't been able to tell you" he said.

"Tell me what?" I asked.

"That… that I love you" he said. I looked at him and then looked down at my hands and then at him again.

"When?" I asked.

"The first time I kissed you at that bar. I felt it. Straight away, I knew that I was in love with you. I told Sam a few days after that" he replied.

"No. No, I don't believe you, this is some kind of joke. Well, ha-ha Dean, very funny" I said, walking out of my room. Dean walked up behind me and turned me around.

"Why is it so hard for you to believe?" he asked.

"Because, you didn't love me then, and you don't love me now" I replied.

"But I do love you, Rach. I love you so much that it hurts" he said.

"WHY NOW?! Why now all of a sudden? WHY NOT 5 YEARS AGO?!" I yelled.

"Because I was afraid. I was afraid that I would lose you. I saw what losing mom did to dad and I can see how Bobby feels even now after what happened to his wife. So, I couldn't say it to you. And then I went and messed it up by sleeping with Sarah. I thought about finding you every day but when Sam lost Jess, I felt the same thing again. That I would lose you. So… I stayed away" he said.

"God Dean, if you're lying to me I swear to god, I'll hurt you so badly. I mean it Dean, my heart isn't a squeeze toy" I cried.

"I'm not lying to you Rach" he said. I smiled and laughed through tears. I jumped on him, wrapping my arms around his neck and my legs around his waist. I kissed him, running my hands through his hair.

"I love you" I said.

"I love you too" he said. He leaned in and kissed me again. I felt like I was on cloud nine. I looked up at him and smiled.

This was it. Right here, with Dean was where I wanted to be for the rest of my life. These last couple of months have been such a world wind of emotions but I knew that here is where I should be. What can I say? The heart wants what it wants, and mine finally got Dean.

**A/N: Thats the end. Hope you liked this story. I probably wont have a sqeuel for it, but i might have one for my other story, Fallen Head Over Heels. Im not promising anything though. I hope you guys loved this story as much as i did. Please R&R. Tell me what you think. Thanks for reading :)**


End file.
